


Miraculous Voltron

by Sunflowereevee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chloe has Lance's humour watch out, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Marionette is tall and ripped, Miraculous ladybug characters in Voltron, On Hiatus, Other characters bound to show up, The akuma are the galra, The kwami are the lions, The plot of Voltron with just enough changes to make it unique
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowereevee/pseuds/Sunflowereevee
Summary: What happens when you throw Miraculous Ladybug Characters into the universe of Voltron legendary defender. You get Alya as a space princess, butterfly shaped space ships, Chloe with dirty humour and Marinette being taller than Adrian.It's going to be a crazy ride.ON HIATUS





	1. The rise of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a swing in the Voltron fandom in celebration of the show reaching its final epic season. I love both shows and went looking for a good fic combining the two. I found some but nothing quite what I was looking for. So I decided to try to write it, wish me luck.

Location: Kerberos 

“Careful son, this ice is delicate” an older man says to the one lifting a tiny shard of ice out of the ground.

“Amazing, isn’t this exciting Marinette?” The younger man said turning to the third astronaut who was standing off looking at the stars.

Marinette gave a big chuckle and crossed her arms “I’ll admit I don’t feel the same excitement for ice samples as you guys”. She turned and gazed up “but you have to admit the view is amazing”.

“This is history in the making, not only have we traveled further than any human ever has. But this ice could hold microscopic clues to life outside Earth” the first one chirped looking towards the third astronaut.

“Think of it Dad, we could be the first people to meet aliens”

“Correct Jalil” he said going to adjust his glasses and bumping his hand against his helmet like a dork. “Then my life’s work would be complete” he adds warmly pretending he couldn’t hear the others snickering.

Marinette’s ears pick up something humming in the distance; she turns and sees something she never thought she would see. It was a space ship, a kind she had never seen anything like it before. It had a purple paint job and large wings on its sides that reminded her of butterfly wings. “Is that?”  
The ship’s lights beam on them and the ship nears closer, Marinette’s hairs stand on end. “Run, come on run” she orders pushing Jalil making him drop his tools to run. They don’t make it far before the beam turns purple and Marinette’s vision goes black.

“Emperor Hawk moth we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists” a deep voice speaks in English for some reason when Marinette wakes up. She’s being dragged down a dark purple corridor, Marinette yelps as she’s thrown into a sitting position in front of a screen. A humanoid creature glared at her with terrifying yellow eyes. The guy on screen and the alien behind her were having a conversation of their fates; she looks to her crew sitting beside her.

“Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation, the droids will find out what they know” 

“Please we come from a peaceful planet, we mean you no harm, and we’re unarmed” she pleads and gets hit by the alien behind her. The last thing Marinette sees is a room filled with pod like things.

One year later…

Location: Earth, Garrison military school 

“Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14 begin decent to Kerberos for rescue mission” A blonde girl says with a large smirk on her face. 

“Chloe could you please fly this thing straight” a boy about her age also with blond hair cries grabbing hold of his seat so he didn’t fall off.

“Relax Felix I’m just getting a feel for this stick, I mean it’s not like I did this” Chloe suddenly makes the ship turn to the left sharply. Felix yelps and grabs his stomach, his face slightly turning green.

“Or this” Chloe sadistically makes the ship move the other direction.

“Okay unless you want this ship covered in Camembert you’ll knock it off” Felix groans putting his hand over his mouth to push the bile back down.

“We’ve picked up a distress beacon” a third voice chimes in, getting Chloe to stop torturing Felix for a second. 

Chloe laughs evilly “all right losers look alive, Alix track coordinates” she orders taking her hands off the controls to tighten her ponytail. Her knee bumps the controls making it shift forward much to Felix’s horror.

“Copy”

The ship suddenly starts vibrating, a computer in front of Felix starts beeping. “Oh no” he mutters pressing some buttons.

“What’s going on?” Chloe shouts with an impatient growl.

“I’ve lost signal, the shaking is interfering with our sensors” Alix cries looking at her screen.

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Felix, come on” she moans waiting a grand total of two seconds before grabbing the controls. “Whatever we’re going in, Alix tell the fellows below their rescue is here” she orders confidently moving the ship down way too sharply. 

The pink haired girl frowns “I wouldn’t advise it, with our current mechanical and…health concerns”.

“Yeah, yeah we’re going in” she waves Alix off and starts moving the ship down to the planet. Alix growls and unbuckles her seatbelt so she could reach the communicator, something she couldn’t reach being so short.

“Attention Lunar vessel-AAHHHH” Alix screams as she falls out of her seat.

“Seriously, keep your seatbelt on, and Felix don’t you dare-“ Chloe sounds like an overworked mother and groans in annoyance as Felix leans over and proceeds to empty his stomach contents onto the floor. 

“Attention lunar vessel this is Galaxy Garrison rescue craft one victor six three tango. Coming in for landing and extraction-“she give Chloe some mad stink eye “-against crew recommendations”. Chloe ignores her and dives the ship down, Alix gasps in horror “watch out for the overhang”.

“Relax guys you know what they called me in flight school? They called me the tailor because of how I thread the needle” she sounds very proud of such a statement. She then proceeds to smack the ship into the rock making the ship lose a wing.

“Simulation failed” a computer voice says above them, Chloe and the others groan and make their way out of the ship. 

Outside the face their class and their “wonderful” teacher Commander Mendeliev made them call out all the ways they had failed. Chloe is hardly listening until the failed mission on Kerberos and Alix loses her mind. She quickly grabs the little person and shoves her fist over their mouth “I think she hit her head when she fell out of the chair. But point taken” she squeaks tightening her grip so the gremlin couldn’t speak. 

Mendeliev glared at her “I hope I don’t need to remind you that the only reason you’re here is because your father owns the building and the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out”. She snarled coldly then turned away as Chloe glared at the ground “NEXT”.

A few hours later the lights shut off in the hallways, all students should be in their dorms until tomorrow morning. But that doesn’t stop Chloe from running to the boys dorms and pulling out her friend from his room. They had changed out of their orange uniforms and into their casual clothes. Chloe wore her tan jeans with a light blue hoodie. Felix wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark green pants.

“Chloe this is a bad idea, what if we get caught”

Chloe pats his head and checks for the night watchman “Adrien you never got to enjoy things as a kid, so we’ll grab Alix, hit the town, and maybe find a good sushi bar” she starts walking dragging the boy with her. 

Adrien grabs her mouth and makes a shushing sound “don’t call me that, what if someone hears you?” 

Chloe gently takes his hand off her and pushes them both into a hiding spot. The watchman walks past whistling not paying any attention to the black and yellow garbage cans in the corner. Once he’s gone the yellow one wiggles and Chloe climbs out of it. “It’s annoying calling you that all day” she says crawling to avoid being seen by some teachers gathered in a room. “Think of this like a team building exercise, we do need to fix Alix’s attitude” Adrien doesn’t have much of a choice but to pop out of his garbage can and follow her. 

“And your patience” he mutters then bumps into her. Chloe doesn’t notice in favor of watching Alix creep out of her room.

“Where is she going?” 

Up on the roof Alix sat with a bunch of computer equipment and a pair of green headphones. Her eyes are closed listening to small sounds the computer picked up on.

Chloe grabs the headphones and slips it off enough to whisper in their ear “what you listening to gremlin”

Alix yelps and jumps back, “uh…nothing just star watching” to Alix’s horror Adrian had started looking at the equipment in front of them. 

“This doesn’t look like Garrison tech” he says going to poke the computer screen, Alix slaps his hand before he has the chance. 

“I built it” Alix states proudly “with this thing I can scan all the way to the edge of the universe”

“All the way to Kerberos” Chloe asks raising an eyebrow; Alix nods with a pout and slaps Adrien’s hand for a second time. Chloe crosses her arms “you always lose it whenever Kerberos is mentioned, what’s your problem?” Alix looks down and turns away, “we can’t bond as a team if we have secrets” Chloe adds knowing full well the irony of that statement. 

Alix sighs and turns to them “fine…the world as you know it is about to change, the Kerberos mission wasn’t lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake. STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT” Adrien yelps and withdraws his curious hand. Alix leans back and crosses his legs “so I’ve been scanning the system and picking up alien chatter”

“Alien” Adrien echo’s while Chloe just laughs. 

“I’m serious” Alix snaps “they keep repeating one word “Voltron” and it’s crazier than ever tonight”.

“Like how crazy” Chloe asks.

A siren butts in getting their attention, Mendeleiev’s ugly voice comes over the speaker. “Attention students. This is not a drill, we are on lockdown. Security section Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice”.

“Dudes-“Adrien cries pointing to the sky “-is that a meteor?” The two look to the sky to find a large something falling out of the sky. 

Alix looks with her binoculars “it’s a ship”. Chloe yanks them out of their hands choking Alix with the strap. 

“No way, that isn’t one of ours” she cries uncaring that Alix was turning blue. 

The ship proceeds to fall into the earth several feet away, Alix quickly packs up her laptop. “We have to go see that ship” Alix doesn’t wait and starts to run to the ladder to get off the roof.

“Oh this is the coolest training exercise ever” Adrien squeals pretending like they wouldn’t be in so much trouble if they got caught. 

They make it to the crash site rather quickly, using a rock for cover to watch the crew already inspecting the ship. Chloe checks though the binoculars “the heck is going on down there?-“she zooms in on a female guard. “-And what the heck is she wearing?” the screen shakes for a moment from Alix smacking her.

“Focus Chloe, how are we supposed to get past the guards?” 

“I’m starting to think this was a bad idea” Adrien mutters crouched in a ball with his back to the rock. 

Alix gives a small victory laugh looking at a small screen in her hands “I managed to snag a camera’s feed in there, look”. Both Chloe and Adrien crowd over her to see the footage inside, three men in white coats were examining a girl strapped to a table. She wore a dark purple bodysuit and had a large scar that went under her eyes and over her nose. The lines could have been made by a muzzle.

“Hey, let me go” she snaps trying to free herself from the bonds.

“Calm down Marinette, we just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests” the first man said putting a hand on her flesh shoulder. Her other arm had been replaced with a strange metal one. 

Marinette struggles even more “you have to listen to me. They destroy worlds” she grunts in frustration “aliens are coming!”

“Oh hey it’s Marinette” Adrian says taking the screen and making it zoom in on her face. 

“Guess she’s not dead after all” Chloe adds rubbing her chin. 

“Where’s the rest of the crew?” Alix demands biting her pinky nail angrily. 

“Do you know how long you’ve been gone?” Mendeliev asks placing a hand on Marinette’s flesh shoulder. 

“I don’t know, months, years” Marinette’s eyes looked everywhere for an escape. “Look there’s no time, aliens are looking for a weapon, and they might be coming right now. They’ll destroy us” she gasped holding back tears “WE NEED TO FIND VOLTRON”. 

“Voltron” Alix echo’s excitedly.

“Ma’am take a look at this” one of the men calls ignoring Marinette completely. “Her arm has been replaced by some kind of cyborg prosthetic” he pointed to the cold metal arm. 

“Put her under until we know what that thing can do” Mendeliev ordered turning away from Marinette. 

“No we don’t have time, please no” Marinette pleaded to non-listening ears. 

Alix growls and her hands form into fists “we need to get her out”.

“Uh hate to be the voice of reason but” Adrien paused to gesture to the guards down below “those guys are still there”.

“Maybe we can tunnel in” Alix suggests eyes scanning for a drill.

“Or steal some uniforms and sneak in” Chloe throws in.

Adrien shakes his head “no what we need is a distraction”. Almost immediately after he said it there’s an explosion nearby. They all scream and somehow Alix ends up wrapped around Adrien’s neck “aliens are here” he squeals.

“No” Alix puts her binoculars back on “that was a distraction for him” a futuristic hover bike flew in behind a rock and its rider got off.

Chloe once again takes the binoculars and her ponytail fumes “oh hell no, we are not letting Nathaniel get Marinette”. She throws them down and jumps down.

“Are you sure it’s him” Adrien asks following after her insanely awkwardly, Alix scrambles to put her laptop in her bag.

“Oh I’d recognize that redhead anywhere”

“Wait, who’s Nathaniel” Alix cries.

“Wow look at this” one man says jumping as the door slams open. They turn to greet a boy about seventeen wearing a bandanna over his face and the brightest red hair on his head. He puts his fists up as one charges him “you shouldn’t’ be here”.

A well placed kick and the man flew into the examination table; the other men are knocked out shortly after. Not even winded Nathaniel moves to the table and grabs the side of Marinette’s face. She had already been put under, he pauses for a moment stunned it was actually her. He moves the bandanna off his mouth and a determined scowl greets the world. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and slices the straps off then moves her over his shoulders.

“Nope, nope, no, no you don’t. I’m saving Marinette” Chloe’s sudden appearance makes him nearly drop Marinette. She struts over and lifts Marinette’s other arm easing the load. 

“Who are you?” Nathaniel blurts.

Chloe’s face scrunched up annoyed “uh hello I’m Chloe”. Nathaniel blinks blankly. Chloe’s cheeks flushed “we were in the same class at the Garrison”.

Nath tilted his head cutely “oh are you an engineer?” Who was this girl and why did she look so much like Taylor? 

“No I’m a pilot, we were rivals remember? Chloe and Nath, neck and neck” Chloe hissed and Nathaniel’s eyes lit up. 

“Wait I remember you, you were a cargo pilot” 

Chloe stuck her nose in the air “not anymore, thanks to you flunking out I moved up to fighter class”.  
“Oh…congrats” is all Nath can say as they drag Marinette outside. Adrien is pointing out the security coming back and they all climb on to Nathaniel’s bike. 

With a gorgeous roar the bike takes off, Adrien holding Marinette to the best he could. 

Chloe’s impatience kicks in “can’t this thing go any faster?”

Nathaniel flashes a glare “we could always drop some unneeded weight”. Chloe rivals his glare and has to restrain herself from smacking his head. “Hey sparkles lean left” Nathaniel yells and Adrien gets that it was him, he does as asked and they sharply move left narrowly avoiding the rock. One of the three security cars after them can’t avoid it in time and explodes into a fire ball.

Adrien pales looking up “guys is that a cliff?”

Nathaniel smirks and speeds up “yup”. A chorus of screams from his passengers do nothing to change his mind. The bike flies off leaving security in the dust.

“You’re going to kill us” Chloe screams.

“Relax I got this” Nath cries waiting for the perfect moment to gun the engine and safely land the bike with no physical damage. Adrien could use a second for his soul to renter his body.

 

The next morning Marinette adjusts the clothing Nathaniel found for her, a fireman’s jacket that fit snugly to her athletic form. She smiles sweetly at him and the rest of the group sitting around her. “It’s good to be back…sorry I can’t tell you where I’ve been, it’s all kind of a blur” she runs her flesh hand over her pigtail. 

Chloe clears her throat and begins introductions “so I’m Chloe, this is Alix and Felix”. Alix waves politely and Adrien feels the cupid arrow in his back. He had seen Marinette’s photo at school but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. She had a soft smile, her body was muscular and the fact that Marinette stood a whole head taller than him. He covers the lower half of his face and pretends to yawn in an attempt to hide the blush, luckily Marinette isn’t looking.

Marinette couldn’t help but flash a knowing smirk Chloe’s way, so this was blondie. She turns to Nath with a more serious expression “so what have you been doing out here?”

Nathaniel picked at his sleeve and moved over to a wall covered with a sheet. Underneath was organized chaos of papers and strings. “I can’t explain it but there was like this energy drawing me to this place” he pointed to a printed out picture of a cave. “I didn’t think much of it until I looked inside, there are these yellow markings each telling a story about a giant bee”.

“A bee” Chloe blurts earning a glare from Nath “what you can’t say that out loud and not think that’s weird”. 

“Can we see this cave?” Marinette asked with a gleam in her eye.

A few minutes later the group stands outside a group of caves that didn’t look like much from the outside. Nath leads them in and sure enough the walls are decorated with ancient markings with drawings of a mechanic bee. 

“Cool” Chloe chirps touching the wall with the largest drawing of the bee. The marking starts to glow yellow and she jumps back.

“They’ve never done that before” Nath cries as everyone backs up into each other. Than the floor gives way and sends them onto a waterslide. They come to a stop in a crumpled heap, Chloe is first to gasp for air and scramble out of the pool they fell in. 

A complaint about her hair dies in her throat as she sees the giant bee ship with a huge force field surrounding it. “Guys I found Voltron” she cries jumping up and down.

Nathaniel puts his hands on the shield “now how are we supposed to get past this?”

“Maybe all you have to do is knock” Chloe jokes and knocks twice on the shield. To her surprise the ship hums and the shield drops. 

Suddenly all she sees is five animal shaped ships flying in space, the bee shifting into a leg to form a giant robot. 

“Did you guys see that too?” Adrien asks after a moment of silence. 

Chloe looks star struck as the bee’s eyes flash and its mouth opens to reveal a ladder to climb inside. “DIBS” she yells while everyone else runs after her. 

She sits down at front seat with childish glee, smooth leather and alien buttons were in front of her. “Chloe you might want to think about what you’re doing, this is a giant space insect” Adrien tries to remind her. 

Chloe perks at the sound of buzzing coming from the machine, “did you guys hear that?” the group stares at her questionably. “Okay let’s try this, Pollen buzz on” she moves a switch and takes the wheel; everyone scrambles to grab onto something as the Bee stands up and its wings scrape the walls of the cave. In a second they’re out of the cave and doing out of control loops in the air, Chloe struggles to keep the bee straight. She does a flip and seconds before it hits the earth the engines under the bee’s body burst to life. 

“You are the worst pilot ever” Nathaniel cries grabbing hold of the seat for dear life. 

“That’s a big bug” A man with binoculars deadpanned to his commanding officer.

“Make it stop, make it stop” Adrien pleads feeling his stomach gurgle in displeasure.

“I’m not even doing anything, it’s like it’s on auto pilot” Chloe blurts doing nothing but make the group panic more. The bee easily shoots into space faster than anyone had ever moved before “she’s saying there’s some kind of ship approaching and we need to stop it”.

“She?” Alix cries.

“Ship?” Adrien cries gasping as it comes into view. It was a huge dark purple ship with wings at the back similar to butterfly wings.

Marinette’s face pales “they found me”.

Chloe takes the controls and activates the bee’s weapons. She darts under part of the ship and rears in closer “careful Chloe this isn’t the simulator” Adrien pleads using Marinette to keep his balance.

“Oh good cause I always wreck the simulator” Chloe chirps doing an aileron roll to dodge the lasers. She activates the bee’s stinger and slams into the side of the ship, using the speed to drag across the metal causing and explosion. 

“Nice Chloe” Marinette cries impressed. Chloe beams and flies the bee away from Earth hoping the ship would follow. 

Inside the butterfly ship the same stone commander turns to his communication device “emperor Hawk moth the escaped prisoner has found the bee of Voltron and they are now heading out of the system”.

“Capture that bee immediately; it is your first and only priority” Hawk moth boomed.

In less than five seconds the bee had blasted to the edge of Pluto, Chloe gripped the controls hard as she stayed ahead of the gathering ships. They were no longer firing and that put her on edge. Then the third wild thing happened that day in the shape of a portal opening in front of them. Chloe gasps as the same buzzing echoes in her ears “guys as crazy as this sounds I think Pollen wants us to fly in there”.

“I’m sorry but Pollen is nuts” Adrien cries looking back at the ships gaining on them. 

“Whatever is happening Pollen seems to know more than we do, I think we should trust it” Marinette says putting both hands on the back of the seat. Her arm muscles flex nearly making Adrien drool “but we’re a team now, we should decide together”.

Chloe looks back at the group; Nathaniel gives a small nod and Alix smiles in agreement. Marinette smiles with determined eyes and Adrien gets a grip and flashes a thumb up. “Alright looks like we’re ditching class tomorrow” Chloe guns the bee into the portal which snaps shut the second they enter leaving the butterfly ship in the dust. 

When the feeling of being on the fastest roller coaster of all time had passed the group gawks at their surroundings. “I don’t recognize any of these constellations” Alix is first to speak as they pass a bright yellow planet and several tiny moons. 

“She wants us to land on this one” Chloe announces moving the ship towards a slightly smaller planet. Soon enough what looked like a giant castle came into view. Marinette is the only one to tense up at the beautiful alien structure. Pretty or not she wasn’t about to let another team get hurt by aliens.

Chloe manages to land the ship without a scratch and the group exits. Luckily the planet had the same levels of oxygen that Earth had. Chloe and Alix push on the massive front doors but they don’t budge. Adrian stays behind studying the ship, now that his life was no longer flashing before his eyes he wanted to get a good look on its mechanics. How old was it? What fuel did it use and how did it go so fast? 

The bee’s eyes light up and it thrusts its head to the sky making a loud buzzing sound. Adrien yelps and runs away before it could eat him. The bee warship wings light up and the doors of the castle swing open. The group shares a look of uncertainty but Chloe soon leads them inside. 

For a while the only sound is their footsteps echoing in the hallways, eventually they arrive in a large round room with dark blue circles surrounding them. While Marinette is trying to make sense out of the alien language written on the wall Chloe spots a smaller door and slips inside. Eventually Nathaniel gets bored of listening to the nerds chatter and investigates the open door.

Chloe turns to greet Nathaniel with a crown on her head, a simple gold circlet with an unknown blue jewel in the middle. “I always knew I was space princess material” she says flipping her hair and turning back to the mirror. 

“You do seem like a royal pain” Nathaniel says turning and leaving the room hearing Marionette call for them. Chloe growls and follows him half thinking of jump kicking him once she caught up.

“Let’s try not to split up, we’re not sure who brought us here or why” Marinette says with her hands on her hips. As she speaks a tube slowly raises out of the ground large enough for a person to fit inside. It hisses with steam making Marinette gasp and step back. The tube opens and releases its prisoner, a girl about their age. She had tanned skin and dark orange hair with white tips like a fox’s tail. She could have passed as human had it not been for the silver scales under her eyes and the elfish ears. She wore a gorgeous dark blue gown which just screamed royalty; the crown on her forehead also gave that impression. 

The gang watches stunned as she gasps and reaches a hand out to someone, “NINO” gasps from her lips. Then her energy vanishes and she collapses to the ground.

“What happened? Where am I?” she breaths turning her head to the group.

“The floor” Chloe jokes while Marionette throws her an evil eye. 

Adrien being the gentleman that he is moves first and offers her a hand up, the girl takes it gently and then flips him under her. “Who are you? Where is King Otis? What are you doing in my castle?” She snaps pulling his arm back painfully.

“A giant bee brought us here, that’s all we know!” Adrien cries though the pain. 

“How do you have the bee? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here?” The girl cries tightening her grip on poor Adrian. She looks up and her face softens “unless…” she lets Adrien go and faces Marinette deeming her the leader “how long has it been?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about” Marinette starts putting her hands up in a “calm down” fashion. “Could you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help” she adds watching as the girl stood up straight.

“I am Princess Alya of planet Altea” Alya announces moving over Adrien still holding his arm on the floor. She moves to a control pad and it lights up under her power “I have to find out how long we’ve been asleep”. 

“Cool” Alix breaths staring at the computer she couldn’t make sense of. As she works another tube rises out of the floor and spits out another alien. He was much older and shorter, his hair already going in some places and he had both a mustache and a beard. He too had the pointy ears and the scales under his eyes; his were greener than Alya’s. He wore a bright red shirt that reminded some of star trek. 

His eyes open and he gasps loudly “intruders!” he yells in a voice rusty with age. He pounces towards Chloe who was closest making loud karate sounds, she easily moves out of the way and the man crashes to the floor. “Quiznak” he curses cradling a bruised knee. 

“It can’t be!” Alya cries interrupting the anime epic battle going on behind her. “Fu we’ve been asleep for almost ten thousand years” she turns away from the screen fighting back tears “Hawk moth”. Her face forms a scowl and Marinette gasps.

“I remember him, I was his prisoner” Marinette says earning a glare from the princess.

“I highly doubt that girl, how could he still be alive?”

“Five bucks for space magic?” Chloe pipes in giving a cheeky grin to Nathaniel who just rolls his eyes.

Alya looked down and her grip on the computer grew tight “Hawk moth is the leader of the akuma, a race of creatures that were once peaceful…”

 

The scene changed to one of Alya’s memories, a child version of her standing beside her father meeting the man who would soon be known as Hawk moth. The man then looked friendly and politely complimented her to make her shyly smile.

“My Father King Otis worked with them in when discovering a brand new kind of energy, a kind so incredible they only name that fit was miraculous. It had the power to grant powers to any creature, give them abilities that were unheard of”.

The memory changed to one of Alya watching them give a sample of miraculous to a fox like creature. The creature grew wings and flew around the room to Alya’s delight.

“But then Hawk moth found a way to corrupt it, to use it to turn anyone into a solider for his army” Alya bit her lip in the present “He even used me…”  
In the past Alya wore a black outfit with a Wi-Fi symbol on the chest, on her face was the butterfly shaped mark found on the akuma. She had an evil smirk as she flew a spaceship shaped like a butterfly towards a fleeing ship.

“As Lady Wi-Fi I gathered and protected info for Hawk moth…whatever the cost”

Inside the ship an alien with dreadlocks tries desperately to move the ship faster, but to their horror there’s a pink pause symbol right above the controls. They slam the controls trying to move but it’s too late. Lady Wi-Fi fired her weapon and the ship exploded.

“I wish to make a deal with you Hawk moth” Otis spoke as coolly as one could to the man they hated most. Hawk moth might have smiled under his mask; it was hard to tell under all that black armour. “You will release my daughter and in exchange you will have me” Hawk moth chuckled from the man’s bravery.

“Very well, climb aboard old friend” Hawk moth purred like a cat toying with his food. 

Otis stood in front of Hawk moth with his hands behind his back; Hawk moth had his filthy hand on his daughters shoulder. They stood in the observation room that allowed them to gaze at the stars if they wanted to do so. Hawk moth placed a hand on her forehead and with an eerie purple light a butterfly emerged from it. Alya’s clothes returned to normal and she fainted into Hawk moths arms.

Hawk moth threw the princess towards her father who caught her before she hit the ground. “Now then-“Hawk moth paused to hold up the butterfly which cast his mask in shadow “-I see you as someone with the heart of an animal”. 

Otis watched Hawk moth open a bottle of Miraculous for the butterfly only for the ship to rock suddenly making him drop the bottle. It smashed and spilled its contents “WHAT WAS THAT?” Hawk moth yelled towards the control room.

“That” Otis said with a smirk on his face “that is my greatest creation”. Hawk moth gasped seeing the many ships shaped like animals flying around the ship. They moved together in formation and merged in a blinding light. “That is Voltron” Otis finished as the ladybug’s spotted back shifts open to reveal the robots face.

“You tricked me” Hawk moth snaps pulling out his sword which like everything else glowed purple. 

“Good bye old friend” Otis chirped holding up a golden circlet with his royal symbol on it. It was shaped like a fox tail curled slightly to its side. Otis throws it to the ground and the two royals are engulfed in a smoke, when it clears they are gone.

“My father could have won the war with Voltron, but Hawk moth found a way to kill the former Ladybug and prevented them from forming Voltron when they attacked Altea” Alya finished holding her hands tightly to her chest. 

“See space magic, you owe me five bucks” Chloe holds her hand out jokingly towards Adrien. He digs in his pocket and places a slice of his favorite cheese in her open hand. “EW you are nasty” Chloe screeches throwing the slice towards Fu who takes it to the face without even flinching 

“And this Voltron is still out there” Marinette explained ignoring Chloe’s remark. 

Alya turns back to her computer with a sigh “yes and we have to find it before Hawk moth does”. 

Suddenly there’s an alarm going off cloaking the area in a red light. Fu ran to his control station and typed something rapidly “an akuma battleship has set its tracker on us”. 

“How did it find us?” Alya cries.

“I don’t know but I bet its Nathaniel’s fault” Chloe huffed looking at her nails and side glaring the redhead.

Nathaniel matches her glare “whatever makes you feel better” he says crossing his arms “after getting us stuck on the other side of a worm hole!”

“I’ll stick you in a worm hole!” Chloe cries thrusting her face against his, Marinette quickly moves her arms between them to separate them. 

“Enough cadets, we can’t be fighting right now” she orders calmly feeling more and more like a mother. She then turns to Fu “how long do we have until they get here?”

Fu scratched his beard and counted on his fingers before responding “about three days”.

“Let them come” Alya says walking to the centre of the room “by the time they arrive you all will have formed Voltron and will destroy them”. Her marks glow and the room is surrounded in a warm white light. All but Fu gasp as an illusion of space appears around the room. Chloe pokes at a planet and gets a small text with alien language about it; Nath does the same with a few clusters of stars. There was also a mini castle and a bee indicating the bee ship, Alix hummed seeing a ladybug in the same location. 

“The Ladybug can only be activated when all other Kwami have been located” Fu explains running a hand though his mustache.

“As you know the Kwami chose their pilots” Alya started carrying the Ladybug orb in her hands “it’s a mystical bond that can’t be forced”. She turns to Marinette and tosses the orb towards her “the ladybug forms the head of Voltron, she requires a born leader who is in control at all times”. 

Marinette takes hold of the illusion and nods determined. Alya than grabs a green orb which transforms into a turtle shell “the turtle requires an intelligent and daring pilot” she pauses looking over the others “Alix you shall pilot the turtle”. Alix holds the orb with the most confused expression but shrugs, maybe turtles were super-fast in Altea. Alya holds up the yellow bee orb “the bee takes-“

“Takes the most beautiful and skilled pilot of the bunch” Chloe cuts in posing like Adrien did when he modeled. Alya frowns from being interrupted but passes the orb without another word.

She turns to the last two boys holding another green orb. “The black cat is sneaky but kind, as Voltron's right hand it needs someone who the head can rely on through thick and thin. Felix you shall pilot the black cat”. Adrien makes an uncomfortable grunt but doesn’t argue. 

Lastly the blue orb, Nathaniel catches the orb and stares at the tiny bird inside. “The Peacock is temperamental and proud. It’s faster and more agile than the others but also the most unstable, she needs a pilot who relies on instinct rather than skill alone. Nathaniel, you will fly the peacock”.

Chloe laughs rudely “really this guy?”

“I can’t find the coordinates to the peacock just yet, but I imagine it has to do with the castle being ten thousand years old. Fu could you please get to work on repairs” Alya says turning to her old friend.

Fu nods to his princess and begins repairs on the nearest control panel. 

“Once all the Kwami are together you will form Voltron and become the most powerful weapon ever known. The defender of the universe” Alya announces raising her fists in excitement.

There’s a moment of silence as everyone ponders what they’ve gotten themselves into. 

“Cool” Alix says with shrug. 

“Now remember, the kwami will accept you by giving their name and start up words” Alya’s words echo in Adrian’s mind as he enters the getaway ship. Ready to go to the planets the Kwami were located. The first ship contained Marinette and Adrien, Alix and Chloe in the bee. 

Marinette accepted Adrien’s hand as she stepped out onto the grassy surface. The planet was covered in flora with a peaceful river flowing past their landing site. Adrien takes a moment to admire the view only to hear a gentle groan beside him. He turns to see a giant sloth looking at him, he screams and jumps behind Marinette. The sloth notices the royal symbol on their ship and moves towards his canoe with a sweet smile. 

“Don’t move, it can probably smell fear” Marinette whispered to the boy still clinging to her backside. Adrien chuckles nervously and removes his hands. 

“Come on, looks like he’s giving us a ride” she says moving towards the sloth.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Adrien can’t help but ask.

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse” Marinette says patting the seat next to her for him to sit.

The canoe slowly takes off down the stream. Adrien smiles and points out some giant flowers with large alien humming birds taking sips of nectar. He picks a smaller flower and offers it to Marinette, his heart souring when she smiles and takes it. “I wonder if Chloe and Alix are having as good a time as us” he wonders aloud.

Chloe and Alix scream over the sounds of alarms beeping. “I thought Fu said these planets were peaceful” Alix shouts as the bee avoid heavy gunfire. Chloe grunts making the bee fly up just enough to avoid a rock pile. 

“Well clearly he’s full of space crap” Chloe cries glancing at her computer screen. She gets too close to the side of the mountain and causes several big rocks to come crashing down; one does take out a flier so it wasn’t totally pointless. “We’re right over the turtle, I’m dropping you off here” Chloe announces flying low to the ground.

“Wait, what?” Alix screams as she’s dropped out from under the bee. She rolls several times than comes to a stop in front of a cave. The Bee shoots up and Chloe makes it wiggle its butt to tease the akuma ships. An act done by activating the cannon on its stinger and deactivating before it could charge. Alix mutters a curse charging into the cave, she doesn’t run for long before she comes across the awesome sight that was the turtle kwami ship. Unlike the bee there was no shield keeping her away from the climbing inside.

“Come on turtle” Alix whispers tugging on the controls to get it to move. She’s greeted by dead silence, “move darn it…wait you need a phrase….uh turtle go? Turtle fly?” she bounces on the seat frustrated. Again silence, Alix’s hands shake and she lets out a whimper. “No come on please” she pleads moving the unresponsive controls. She pauses and hears the explosions outside, Chloe still fighting to distract the aliens. “It can’t end like this” Alix whimpers letting go of the controls and holding her head in her hands. She kicks the controls with sudden rage “MOVE YOU STUPID-“ 

“That’s not going to work” a voice with an echo states making her jump. Alix turns her head but there’s no one else in the ship “what are you even doing here?” 

Chloe said the bee talked to her, maybe this was the turtle. Alix kinda expected the turtle to sound more wise and patient than what this guy sounded like. “What do you mean what am I doing here? I’m trying to get us in the air” Alix snaps trying once more at the controls. 

“What are you doing here?” the teenage voice repeats as if it hadn’t heard her. 

“Wait aren’t you supposed to give me your name? Leonardo, Raphael, you sound kinda like a Donatello or maybe a Franklin”.

The mysterious voice groans in annoyance “no it’s none of those, it’s Nino”.

“Fly Nino” Alix orders sternly, but the stupid machine remains as quiet as a tomb. 

“Alright let’s try this, I can tell you’re searching for someone, why?”  
“Why?” Alix echoes leaning back in her seat “my brother and father were on the Kerberos mission and disappeared. But I know they’re out there and I’m going to find them”.

“Your family is important to you” he says and an explosion is heard outside “what about her?” 

“Chloe…uh she’s a bit of a brat but she’s part of our team. Plus she’s risking her butt for me to get this thing.”

The voice chuckled “Well if you want to protect them then I have a deal for you.” Before Alix can ask what it was another explosion rocks the cave and it starts to collapse on it. 

“ALIX” Chloe cries in horror, helpless to stop the rocks that destroyed the mouth of the cave. 

Meanwhile the canoe had gotten to its destination, the two get off and stare at a pile of rocks and vines with a glowing green light inside. Marinette leans against a tree and shifts her head in the direction of the rocks “go get em tiger” she purrs making him blush. 

Adrien gulps “I know the princess said this is supposed to be my black cat but what if she’s wrong? I mean she might be right but I’m not even a pilot technically, what if I’m not good enough for it? And it’s been a while since I’ve showered and I definitely smell like cheese. What if he doesn’t like cheese?” 

“You’re rambling Felix” Marinette puts a hand on his shoulder getting the boy to stop. “Listen…back when I was in the garrison my teacher was this amazing woman who always said if you get too worried you’ll miss out on a chance to do something great”.

Adrien felt a small smile grow on his face, “that was Emilie Agreste right?” Marinette matched his smile and gave a nod. Adrien put his hands into fists and faced the rock mound. Marinette watched as he ran over and began to climb it. He gets to the top and smiles at something he could see in a hole at the top. He jumps down vanishing from her sight.

The light increases and a loud meow rips from the rock mound. Marinette gasps as a giant cat ship shoots out of the top with Adrian’s infectious laughter coming out. 

“HE LIKES CHEESE!” Adrien cries shooting the cat low and its mouth opens. Marinette smirks and runs towards it. With a loud cheer she jumps into the mouth and thus into the ship, leaving the sloth to wave slowly at their retreating form. 

“Come on Gremlin! Please” Chloe cries darting by the cave again. The ships behind her catch on to her flight pattern and manage to hit the bee’s wings with their lasers. Chloe screams as alarms cry out and she plummets to the ground. She manages to get the engines up enough to slow down enough that when she crashes against the mountain and facing her attackers. She gasps and covers her eyes as the fire their missiles.

The ground suddenly shakes and a giant turtle blasts out of the dirt. It moves its massive shell towards the missiles and the explosion blinds everyone with dust. When it clears Chloe lets out a cry of relief “about time gremlin” she chirps as the turtle activates its jets and takes off into the sky. Chloe rams her engines managing to get ahead of it easily; to no surprise the bee is faster than the turtle. 

Once everyone had gathered back in the castle Fu cleared his throat “so in good news we’ve located the peafowl, in bad news-“

“Princess Alya, this is commander Stone heart of the akuma empire” the communicator screen comes to life revealing a terrifying alien with rocky skin and one arm that looked metal. On one shoulder is a large pink muppet creature that glares at them. “Surrender the kwami or I will destroy your planet” he says with a deep cold voice that sends shivers down their spines. 

The akuma ends his message leaving the room in stunned silence “well that escalated quickly” Chloe blurts at last. 

“We have to get out of here” Adrien cries turning to Alya “please tell me you can do that worm hole again”.

Alya’s face lights up with an idea “the ship has a particle barrier we can activate”.

“What’s that a space condo-“

“Chloe” Marionette warns cutting the blonde off.

“That won’t hold against Stone hearts ion cannon forever, the akuma technology has advanced since the last time we fought” Fu reminds them going through an endless stream of alien info on a hologram.

“We need some a plan here” Marionette says crossing her arms, “any ideas?”

“I say we worm hole out of here and live to see another day” Chloe is first to speak up.

“I agree with Chloe, we’re outnumbered and we can’t even form Voltron” Adrian says earning a prideful smirk from Chloe.

“We can’t just leave this planet, Stone face will just destroy it” Alix pipes in looking away from the window that showed the outside “and after ten thousand years there’s life here”. She points to a strange green bird that flew past and disappeared into an endless grassy field.

“What if he chases after us and leaves this planet alone?” Chloe argues stamping her foot for things not going her way.

“He’ll destroy this planet and come after us, staying is our only option” Nathaniel finally decided to join in throwing a cold glare to Chloe. 

“Here’s an option, shut your Quiznak” Chloe jabs her finger at Nath. The aliens looked shocked at her words.

“I don’t think you’re using that word correctly” Nath hisses stepping in closer looking like he was ready to start a fight.

“What do you know red?” Chloe barks moving to attack only for Adrian to grab her hoodie and pull her back. “We’re leaving” she orders once she’s regained balance. 

“Staying” Alix counters 

“Leaving” 

“Staying”

“ENOUGH” Marinette shouts stopping both girls in their tracks. Marinette sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, than she turns to Alya. “You have battled these akuma longer than we have your highness. What do you suggest we do?” 

Princess Alya looks to the ground, the window then finally to Marinette “I refuse to allow the akuma to continue to suck the life out of every planet they find, we stay and fight!”

Fu brings them down to what looked like a training room; there they meet the princess now in her battle suit. It was orange and white with a V shape around her chest, her hair had been tied in a poofy ponytail. She approached the middle of the room five pedestals rose from the ground. She picks up a box from the red coloured one and hands it to Marinette “your suits of armour”. 

“Uh it’s pretty but how is it armour?” Chloe asks having already opened hers and holding up a yellow comb with a bee design. The others were in similar states of confusion, each being given a type of jewelry. 

“Well first you have to activate them” Alya starts and Adrien gasps dramatically.

“Do we have to say something cool like transform me!” he strikes a pose but nothing happens.

Alya has the most tired of your Quiznak expression “no you just press the button there” she deadpans pointing to a tiny button on the ring. 

“Oh…”

“This isn’t going to hurt is it?” Marinette asks a tad nervous for armour to appear from two gems on her ears. She gets her answer by the earrings flashing red than a metal covers her body. Her helmet formed first with two black antenna sticking up at the sides, It also had white patches around her eyes like on a ladybug. It moved down to her body and covered her in black space armour with a red and black dotted jetpack. 

Chloe went next; the comb covered her head in a yellow helmet with similar black antennas. Her yellow suit had black stripes and thigh high black boots. Her jetpack had added see though wings for aesthetic purposes. “Hey Felix we’re magical girls now” Chloe chirps striking a pose with a peace sign. 

“Oh heck yes” Adrian says as the black armour covers his arm and spreads to the rest of his body. Unlike the other two his helmet formed last, his suit was entirely black with a golden bell around the neck. He had a robotic tail that flicked in excitement and of course the helmet also had some cat ears included.  
Nathaniel doesn’t say anything as the brooch lights up and covers his body. It was a dark blue with a tiny feather skirt at the back designed like a peacocks feathers. His helmet had a peacock crest and his arms had indents to give off the illusion they were made of feathers. 

Alix holds the bracelet in her hand with a look of guilt on her face. She lets out a sigh and activates it. The armour didn’t feel completely right on her, it was entirely green with darker shades at the front. It had a turtles shell for a jetpack and a helmet with nothing special on it.

“Are you sure we can trust these strangers?” Fu whispers to Alya as Chloe and Adrien pose like in their anime’s. 

“What choice do we have?” Alya questions back. She approaches the group and holds out another item “this is a Bayard, it is the weapon used by paladins that change into any weapon to suit their wielder”.

Adrien gasps as his transforms into a baton, using the moves he’s learned during fencing he shows off some moves. Chloe’s transforms into an energy sniper rival which she aims around getting a feel for it. Nathaniel’s transforms into a sword with the other hand gaining a shield. The shield looked like a glowing blue fan with a peacock feather design. Alix’s transforms into a grappling hook.

“Aw it’s so cute” Chloe teases and Alix jabs it in her side. Electricity jolts though Chloe’s body and she make a few humorous pain sounds before collapsing on the ground. 

“Yeah cute” Alix purrs spinning the hook like a cowgirl.

“Sorry Marinette, your Bayard was lost when the original ladybug was slain” Alya says since Marinette was without one of these Bayard’s. 

“I’ll make due” Marinette says in a way that could be interpreted as “guess I’ll die”.

Back on the observation deck Alya and Fu watch as their new paladins go to snag the peacock captured by the akuma ship. They knew about the bee and turtle but they didn’t know about the cat. So Nathaniel, Marinette and Adrian slipped in while the other two pretended to be giving up their ships. 

“What is that?” Alix asks as a purple light comes from the front of the ship.

“That’s our signal to move!” Chloe shouts and they both move away before the tractor beam could snag them. The peace is broken and fighter ships come out after them. “Alix you dismantle those ion cannon’s while I take these losers for a space ride” Chloe orders activating the blade in the bees stinger.

“Ten four” Alix calls shooting down and towards the big ship. The fighters fire their weapons lighting up the battlefield with explosions. She fires a laser out of the turtle’s mouth only for a purple shield to appear and block the shot “what the Quiznak?” she mumbles positioning for another shot.

Inside Adrian peeks around a corner while Marinette and Nathaniel stood behind him. Marinette looks down one purple hallway and suddenly her mind flashes with pictures. An akuma guard glaring down at her with a gun, a woman with yellow eyes looking at her strapped to a table, and what looked like an arena. Marinette gasps and stumbles back into Nathaniel, “Marinette, are you okay?” he asks quietly.

“I’m okay…I know this place” she realises seeing a line in the ship’s walls just like in her memory. “After we were captured on Kerberos, we were sent here” she continues grateful for the boys concern.

“That means there might be more prisoners, we have to rescue them” Adrian says making a fist with his right hand, baton in his left. 

Marinette bit her lip “we have to find the peafowl and get back to the castle”.

“We can’t just leave prisoners”

“I’m sorry Adrien but we don’t have-“

“Why don’t you two go find the prisoners and I’ll find Duusu” Nathaniel cuts in.

“Duusu?” Adrien and Marinette echo both raise an eyebrow in question.

“That’s her name” Nath says sheepishly, footsteps rush their way and he bolts off in the direction he felt her energy. “Consider it some alone time” he can’t help but call right as the door opens with the akuma patrol. Its Marinette’s turn to blush as she grabs Adrien’s hand and pulls him down the freakishly familiar halls.

A few minutes later Nathaniel is discovering he isn’t as in tune with Duusu’s energy as he had thought. He had been running these same hallways for what felt like forever and things were starting to look the same. He groans and closes his eyes, he just had to focus. He can hear Duusu’s small cry locked up down a certain set of hallways “gotcha” he smirks and runs down the first hallway. 

Adrian sat on his knees as he worked the alien lock on the prisoner door “how do you know how to pick such complicated locks?” Marinette asks with her back to him.

Adrien gulped and felt sweat gather at the back of his neck. Not like he was going to be like oh you know because I had a father who kept me on lockdown and I had to learn to pick the locks just to have a little freedom. “I uh, really enjoyed mission impossible” he settles with thankfully getting the click he was looking for. The door opens and there are gasps from inside, they step in and Marinette scans over them. To her disappointment there are no human prisoners. 

“Don’t be afraid, we’re here help you escape” she says when they flinch and shuffle away from them.

One alien with multiple limbs eyes widen in realisation “it’s you, Lady Luck. If anyone can get us out of here it’s you”.

Marinette blinked owlishly “what did you just call me?”

“Come on we need to get to the escape pods” Adrian cuts in taking the hand of an alien who must have been a child. Marinette puts aside her questions in favour of helping them out. Some aliens were weak from hunger or thirst and they had no time to lose. 

Nathaniel slides to a stop with a gleeful expression, he had found her. The peacock ship was bound by chains in its blue bubble shield. Its long neck was bent down like a hurt animal, Nath wasted no time running up to her “bingo, come on let’s get out of-“

Nath splats into the force field like a bird to a window. He puts a hand to his head with a grunt and scowls at the kwami ship. “Hey it’s me, Nathanial, your buddy” Duusu remains limp and unresponsive. “It’s me! Nath, your-I am your paladin!” his shouts echo against the walls.

The doors suddenly open and a squad of akuma robots come out firing their weapons. Nath springs his shield to life blocking the attacks “I’m bonding with you, hey come on!” Nath pleads frustrated at the bird’s stubbornness. The first grunt charges and Nath activates his Bayard, “you aren’t getting this bird” he snaps first swipe being blocked by the akuma’s metal arm. It fires a laser which Nath blocks with the shield; he pushes it back then swipes the legs off the next approaching robotic foe. He isn’t fast enough to block the next dozen lasers and gets hit square in the chest. 

Nath is winded but not badly hurt by the blast; he opens his eyes and spots the button that opens the doors to outside. Without a second thought his helmet seals over his face and he punches the button. The vacuum of space easily disposes of the grunts, but Nath is also struggling to stay inside the ship. 

Desperately he reaches for the button to close it only for a piece of metal to hit his head, he makes one last glance towards the peacock’s eyes before he’s ripped outside. 

His short life is flashing before his eyes, spinning out of control at the mercy of space itself. Nathaniel lets out a small cry as a giant peacock shoots towards him and opens its mouth.

Now seated in the pilot’s seat Nath smirks and takes the controls creating a bunch of blue screens to light up in front of him. “Good birdie, Duusu feathers out” he says thrusting the controls forward.

Adrian assists the last prisoner into the pod when the grunts catch up to them “HALT” one orders in a robotic voice. Adrian whimpers but swings his baton around his body and readies himself for a fight. Marinette suddenly gasps and falls to the ground clenching her robotic hand. There was a strange warm up sound and a creepy purple glow coming from it. 

Marinette can hardly hear Adrien talking to her; all sounds were garbled and soft. She gasps and opens her eyes with a steel cold glint to them. She charges the first grunt and round kicks him over. Then slices the next few with a bitch slap that slashed right though their metal bodies. She finishes the last one with a punch and stands up breathing heavily. 

Adrian looked star struck “any chance you could show me how to fight like that?” 

Marinette looked down at her metal hand as the sounds died off, “yea…maybe” she mutters. 

Alix slams the turtle into the force field and gets bounced back harshly “oh come on break!” she snaps irritated. Her eyes widen as she’s pushed forward by an invisible hand and the turtle fires a powerful beam of energy. The purple shield starts to crack then shatters under the force. “YES score one for team turtle” she cries flying them in towards the ion cannon. The turtles arms and legs disappear into the shell and it spins itself into the cannon, making a huge dent. They land on the ship to steady themselves and the black cat ship flies by.

“Claw-some work guys” Adrien chirps.

“Now we can buzz off” Chloe calls turning her ship to fly back to the planet. 

Back in the castle now with it’s pretty orange particle barrier up Marinette stands in front of the other ships facing a giant door. Alya watches anxiously as the kwami’s eyes light up one by one, she puts her hands together praying it would work. Marinette gasps as the door opens and the most amazing ship greets her. The ladybug’s eyes light up and it climbs to its feet, it lets out a loud alien screech and the rest of the kwami join in with “roars” of their own. 

There was a buzz from the bee, a roar from the cat, a squeaky noise from the turtle and a honk from the peacock. These ships were not designed to sound cool, just look and act cool. 

The moment is wrecked by the alarms going off, Fu curses and Alya’s shoulders tense “Stone heart has entered the atmosphere, we need Voltron now!”  
Marinette nods at the princess’s words inside the ladybug, she makes the ship give another cry for the heck of it and the kwami blast out of the castle. They land in front of the castle in line from biggest to smallest. 

“The ion cannon is back online” an akuma calls to Stone heart 

“FIRE” Stone heart orders.

The cannon fires a strong lavender coloured beam towards the castle, it hits and the barrier encasing it in flame. When it clears the castle is unharmed but everyone inside is shaken “man those akuma fix things fast” Alix blurts.

“I can give you cover with the castle’s defenses for a while but you need to form Voltron or we’ll be destroyed” Alya calls to them over the communicators. 

“Sheesh no pressure or anything” Chloe mutters.

“Alright team the only way we can succeed is to give it everything we’ve got, we can do this!” Marinette says tightening her grip on her controls “are you guys with me?”

“YES MILADY!” Everyone shouts back, Marinette can’t help but chuckle as she leads the group out of the protection of the barrier and into the swarm of akuma fighters. 

“Wait how do we do this?” Adrien asks as they run away from the laser fire. 

“I don’t know anyone have any ideas?” Nathaniel asks.

“I don’t see a combine into giant robot button on my dashboard” Alix cries as they leap into the air and allow gravity to bring them back to the ground. 

“Would they just cease fire so we can figure this out” Chloe snaps turning round and launching at the closest fighter. The bee’s legs wrap around the ship and it jams its stinger into it which makes it fall to the ground. 

The peacock opens its back feathers and fires from one of the feather eyes destroying another fighter “we have to do something” Nath says only for Adrien to slam into him.

“COMBINE” 

The peacock crashes to the ground and Nath lets out the cutest “hey” when it stands back up.

“Okay that didn’t work” Adrian says making the cat’s head look down sadly, then they both have to book it away from the gun fire.

“Maybe if we fly in formation we’ll just combine” Marinette’s tone loses confidence at the less than brilliant idea. “On my mark, one, two miraculous!” the ladybug shoots into the sky followed by the rest of the kwami. Everyone groans as they try to force the robot to appear all while hoping they don’t die. 

Chloe peeks her eye open as she feels a tug “are we doing it?” 

“I feel something, like we’re being pulled together” Alix says grinning hopefully. 

“Uh guys I think I know why, look up” Marinette says pointing to a red beam surrounding them. 

“What the bees” Chloe groans as they’re dragged towards the ship.

“Stone heart’s ship is sucking us in like a black hole” Alix cries shaking her controls uselessly.

“Send word to Emperor Hawk moth, the day is ours” Stone heart says looking away from the computer screen showing all the kwami trapped in its beam. The ion cannon fires at the castle again and shatters the particle barrier leaving it vulnerable. 

“It can’t end like this” Adrian says voice rising in panic.

“We’re screwed” Chloe whines.

“It’s been an honor flying with you guys” Nathaniel says in a surprising calm way.

Marinette tightens her grip and glares at the ship “No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can’t give up. We are the universes only hope. We can’t fail, we won’t fail. If we work together than we’ll win together”.

The others nod and shout “yeah” reenergized to fight. Their kwami’s eyes light up and they give their battle cries. 

On autopilot the ships merge together, one transformation sequence later and a giant robot lands on the ground. The Bee and Peacock make up the legs, the turtle and cat make up the arms and the ladybug forms the head.

Stone heart flinches back “Voltron”.

Alya and Fu cheer from the castle while the pilots laugh in excitement.

“I can’t believe it” Nath says.

“We formed Voltron” Adrian says throwing his head back to cheer. 

“I’m a leg!” Chloe cries.

“How did we do that?” Alix asks in a tone that said she didn’t really care.

“Don’t know, but let’s get that cannon” Marinette orders thrusting her controls forward. Voltron blasts off towards the ship and rips the cannon off like it was made of tin foil. Than it slams the black cat head into part of the ship and fires a blast of energy. Explosions rock the giant ship as Voltron slams the turtle head into another part of the ship.

Stone heart watches helplessly as the ship is destroyed before his eyes, he turns and runs for his life. 

Voltron does a necessary black flip and shoots towards the ship. All paladins give battle cries as Voltron smashes though the ship. Voltron comes for a landing as it explodes looking cool as hell. 

Alya rushes into the room where everyone was gathered “amazing work paladins”. 

Chloe sitting on the floor lets out a sigh and holds a thumb up. 

“We did it” Marinette says taking her helmet off and holding it under one arm. 

“Heck yea we did” Nathaniel chimes in taking off his own helmet making his hair flip out like a hair commercial.

“How did we do it?” Marinette adds scratching the side of her scar.

“The power of friendship” Adrien joked from the floor on his back, with his helmet on his gut.

Princess Alya holds her hands together before speaking “we won the battle, but the war has only just begun. Hawk moth will not stop until he has the kwami”.

“Good thing you know what you’re doing, because you’re going to have to form Voltron again and again” Fu chimes in. 

“What, but we barely survived forming Voltron one time” Chloe complained getting to her feet along with Adrien. 

“And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight an entire fleet of them! It’s not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe” Fu states stroking his mustache. 

“Defenders of the universe” Marinette echo’s looking towards the kwami ships “that has a nice ring to it”.


	2. Some assembly required

Chapter 2, some assembly required. 

Chloe is fast asleep with an eye mask over her eyes when the alarms start screaming. She yelps and falls out of bed. “Everyone up, Hawk moth is attacking” Alya commands over the intercom. Nathaniel looks up from the paper he was doodling on and grabs his jacket running out the door. “We need Voltron now!” Alix jumps out of bed and gets her leg tangled in the blankets. She falls to the floor with a lot of cursing. Marinette stops doing push ups and leaves her room while Adrien scrambles to find his Bayard in the already super messy room. 

By the time Adrien runs to the dock for the kwami the princess and Fu are waiting with a timer. “It’s a good thing this was just a trial run, we would have all been dead by the time you got down here” Fu says disappointed. 

“All of you have to be ready to fight Hawk moth” Alya snaps putting her hands on her hips. “Look at you, Nathaniel where is your armour, Alix you’re still in your pajamas, Adrien where is your Bayard and where the Quiznak is Chloe!”

“Sheesh it’s too early for yelling” Chloe whines walking in with her skin practically glowing from her skin routine. For ten thousand year old products it was working like her most expensive brand. 

Alya growls and makes a fist “we have been up for hours running tests on this castle and you have the nerve to sleep in”. 

“Hey you had ten thousand years to sleep, just Monday we were on Earth” Adrien comes to Chloe’s defense. “Now we’ve flown though space, fought an evil alien, and eaten some weird space snot. Give us a break” he crosses his arms and pouts slightly.

“The space goo is highly nutritious, you should be grateful” Fu snaps wagging his finger at Adrien. 

“You must understand the gravity of our situation; I’ve been finding distress beacons from planets all over the galaxy”. Alya presses a button on her wrist and the same hologram of planets surrounds the room. Many planets had a red glow around them to signify a distress signal. “We can only assume Hawk moth has conquered nearly half the known universe. An attack on your planet is inevitable” the group looks horrified at the news aside from Marinette who just looks done with all this crud. Alya closes the hologram and throws her hair into a ponytail “Fu and I are working on getting the castle up and moving, in the meantime you all need to work on forming Voltron so we can start fighting Hawk moth”.

“The princess is right” Marinette sighs turning to her team. Chloe was filing her nails; Nathaniel was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Adrian had run his hand though his hair and was trying to untangle his ring from the locks. Alix was the only one paying attention and looked ready to jump back into bed. Marinette inwardly groans “let’s suit up”.

Nathaniel now in his armour runs down a bright blue hallway that was giving him power ranger vibes. Adrien was in a dark green one and when he sees the zip line he laughs in delight. Marinette in her red tunnel has dropped her tough girl mask and is having the time of her life. Chloe is hanging from her legs and face plants into Pollen’s rider chair.  
And poor Alix is still trying to reach the zip line but it’s just out of her reach. She grunts stretching her arms out as far as she could go but it’s no use. With a defeated groan she runs down the hallway to the turtle. 

A few minutes later all but the turtle are flying above the castle “should someone go check on her?” Adrien asks growing bored of waiting. 

Finally Alix in the turtle flies out “would it kill them (puff) to keep these things closer to the bridge?” she gasps nearly falling out of her seat. 

Marinette muffles a giggle “okay team let’s fly in formation and form Voltron”.

Princess Alya pops in on the conversation screen “feel the bond with your kwami and fellow pilots, you got this paladin’s”.

“Here we go” Marinette throws her ladybug ship forward taking the lead in the formation. The rest of the ships follow behind and everyone gives an excited cheer.

Fifteen minutes later Adrien gives a monotone “yay” and yawns loudly “okay this isn’t working”.

“I can see that” Marinette says just as bored “let’s land and brainstorm on this”. The team is more than willing to do that and soon enough the group is gathered in a circle trying to think up ideas. 

“Maybe we need to build Voltron from the ground up, like a cheerleader pyramid” Nath suggests after a few minutes of silence. 

“Figured you’d be a cheerleader” Chloe says with a teasing smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nath snaps turning his ship towards hers.

“Guys” Marinette warns making both ships bounce back sheepishly. “Let’s give Nath’s idea a shot”.

A few seconds later the kwami ships are stacked on top of each other with the peacock on the bottom. The turtle and cat hang off the sides of the ladybug and the bee sitting on top. “Chloe what are you doing?” Alix asks as the bee ship digs its legs into the ladybug to stay on the smooth surface. 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks back innocently.

“You’re supposed to be down at the bottom with Nathaniel” Marinette explains ducking by instinct as the Bee slips again on the ladybug’s shell. 

“I don’t do bottom” Chloe activates the bee’s wings to keep her on top “and I’m pretty sure the last time we did it I was the head”.

“You screamed “I’m a leg” Adrian cries not catching on to the dirty humour that was making Alix roll her eyes and Nathanial blush fiercely. 

“I was screaming a lot of things, it was our first time after all” Chloe chirps making the entire group aside from Adrien groan loudly in annoyance.

“Marinette is the head” Nathaniel growls thankful no one could see his face attempting to match his hair. 

“Okay fine” Chloe flies Pollen off and makes her way down to the ground “but next time I call head”.  
Marinette rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath; Chloe was a piece of work. “Okay arms and legs, concentrate on the bonds with your kwami and FORM VOLTRON!” she shouts waiting for the epic transformation sequence. Everyone else closes their eyes but is rewarded with nothing but a raspberry from Chloe.

“This was so easy before” Chloe whines banging her head against her seat. The group dismantles from its pyramid and they’re back in a circle on the ground. 

Alya’s face bounces back on the screen without warning “excuse me for interrupting but I might have an idea to help you”. Alix watches as the lights in the turtle flash in excitement and has to cover her mouth to hide her smirk. “You didn’t form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle right?”

“Yeah and Marinette gave that inspirational speech, nice work on that by the way” Adrien chirps making Marinette give a small shy smile.

Alya has a mischievous smirk that makes the hair of the back of their necks rise up. “I know just the thing to get the blood moving, let’s test the castle’s defenses!” Suddenly the castle starts to fire lasers around the kwami. The team screams and guns their ships to get out of there.

“What the hell Alya” Nathaniel cries activating the wing boosters to shoot ahead of the group. A laser hits his back feathers just a tiny bit making the peacock make a sound that sounded more like a chickens squawk. The others aren’t much better; Marinette and Alix bump into each other and start spinning like your typical alien UFO into some ditches. 

“I’m inspiring you guys use your fear and form Voltron!” Alya says with stars in her eyes safe from the chaos outside.

Chloe does a spin to show off but only puts herself into more fire. She yelps as the ship shakes from the hits and red lights with alien text flash by her helmet. “Alright screw this I’m going back to the castle” she flips around and heads towards the castle only to hear another warning buzz. She reacts too late and the now visible particle barrier smacks her back like a bug to a window. 

“Have mercy on us PLEASE” Adrien screams crashing into Nathaniel then trying to hide behind a nearby giant rock. A missile blows it up and the ship makes a cat yowl sound in fright. 

“You think Hawk moth will show you mercy? He’s probably on his way now to destroy us all” Alya snaps clenching her hands into fists. Fu stands a few feet away one finger up and opening and closing his mouth. How does one go about telling a cranky princess that killing your paladins isn’t the best strategy?

 

Meanwhile in a giant akuma ship sat the monster known as Hawk moth. He stood as a female figure in a dark blue dress approached him. “Have you had any success in your experiment Mayura?” 

Mayura smiled and bowed her head “he has been resistant so far but I may have discovered an offer he can’t refuse. They may have surprised Stone heart but they will not overcome my creation.” 

Back with Voltron the castle suddenly stops firing and becomes suspiciously quiet. “Quick before they fire again” Chloe cries flying towards the castle. 

Once everyone is safely inside Marinette pulls off her helmet and checks over her team. They were shaken but thankfully not hurt anywhere. But she only counted three other paladins “Alix are you alright in there?” she calls towards the turtle ship. 

“I’m fine Marinette; you guys go on without me. I’ll catch up” Alix’s voice comes out of turtles mouth. Marinette shrugs and follows the others towards the bridge. Only half listening to Chloe tell Felix about her seeing a kitchen and she bet he could whip her up something more edible than food goo. 

Alix leans back on her seat and sighs quietly. “You went quiet on me Nino, are you okay?”

The ship is quiet for a second, then a hum comes from the controls and a mist appears above them. Alix has no reaction as it forms into a boy about Alya’s age with the same pointed ears and under eye scales. He was slightly transparent and although he looked like he was leaning on the controls he was actually hovering above them. “I can’t backseat drive the entire time you’re piloting Wayzz, you have to learn how to fly him” Nino says sternly. 

“But Wayzz won’t respond to me, and I don’t even want to be a part of Voltron. I just want to find my family and go home.”

“With Hawk moth still out there, you might not even have a home to go back to” Nino says crossing his arms. 

Alix groans and slumps in her seat “so I’m stuck here, great”. For a moment the two just listen to the dull humming of Wayzz “so you got a crush on the princess or what?” Alix asks to change the subject.

The scales under Nino’s eyes darken in the same way a human would blush. “Much more than that actually, I was her fiancé” he states proudly going to grab something on his chest but there was nothing there but his ghostly space suit.

A flashback to thousands of years in the past the grounds of Altea are in flames with explosions going off left and right. A very alive Nino drags Princess Alya behind him as they run into the castle. 

“Nino, let go of me this instant” Alya cries smashing her fist against the hand trapping her own. Nino ignores her and they keep running deeper inside. “Nino we still has four paladins, we can fight Hawk moth”

“Not anymore” Nino mutters slowing as the castle shakes with another explosion. Alya clings to his chest as she’s thrown off balance with the pretty but not practical dress she was wearing. Nino scoops her up and carries her the rest of the way to the room with the circles on the floor. 

“Nino we can fight, please don’t do this” Alya pleads realising what he was planning on doing. 

“I’m the future king right?” Nino says throwing her into a hug “that means I have to protect the future queen”.

“The king needs his queen, his other half” Alya argues pushing back only to be stopped by their necklaces caught on each other. The fox tail necklace was both the royal symbol and symbol of engagement in Altea. His was black while hers was orange with a bit of white at the end. 

Nino puts his forehead on Alya’s “so long as one half survives the other will live again”. Then he throws her into a tube she hadn’t noticed had risen. 

“NINO” Alya screams and pounds against the glass as it slowly lowers, Nino turns and his Bayard turns into a mini gun. He fires at several akuma soldiers that charged him, determined that they would never touch his bride to be. 

“So why can’t I tell the princess you’re still here? Wouldn’t she rather you be Wayzz’s pilot?” Alix asks back in the present.

“If Alya found out my spirit was trapped inside Wayzz she wouldn’t stop until she found a way to bring me back” Nino started crossing his arms like he was hugging himself. “And she can’t focus on me right now, not after ten thousand years of Hawk moth taking planets” he pauses for a moment. “I still don’t know what’s worse, hearing thousands of distress calls and being unable to do anything…or the silence”.

Alix stands up to put a hand on his shoulder, but it only passes though making his form fizzle for a second. “I’ll try to be the green Paladin, but if I find a lead on my family I won’t hesitate to follow it”.

“You should go find your team, I’m sure Alya is putting though more hellish team exercises” Nino says turning away from her. Alix nods and leaves the ship without another word. 

Alix eventually finds Fu in some kind of blue control room “Ah number five, you’ve decided to join us”. He waves her over and she sees Chloe down below yelling at Nathaniel in other control room. 

“What’s going on here?” Alix asks as Chloe takes a step to her left and lightning bursts out of an invisible wall. She curses loudly at Nathaniel and he looks ready to throw his helmet at her. 

“Well you see number five, being part of a team means having trust in one another. So what we have here is a maze that only number four can see and number three is moving through it.” Fu sighs as Chloe rams into another wall and gets shocked again. He spots Alix giving him a strange look “I have you ranked by height” he explains thinking that was what the look was for. 

Chloe gets shocked again and her ponytail fumes in frustration “THAT’S IT WE’RE SWITCHING”.

The rest of the day is just as entertaining. They’re all standing in the training deck with the instructions to watch each other’s backs. They all have shields to defend against the laser fire and for the first half they’re doing okay. But then Chloe gets distracted by bugging Nathaniel and Alix pays the price. She disappears into a hole that opened up under her feet. Adrien forgets there’s more than Marinette on the team and leaves Nath wide open. Chloe takes a shot a second after Nath falls because she was too busy laughing to pay attention. Marinette now alone can’t defend from all the fire and crashes to the floor screaming a curse.

Then came the “see though the kwami’s eyes” exercise where they were in their ships and told to go into a nosedive. Then without warning their helmets go dark and they’re completely blind. Adrien and Marinette actually manage to do it and pull back at a safe distance. Alix cuts off her communications in order to scream at Nino to help but the ghost is nowhere to be found. Forced to do it herself Alix makes a random guess when to pull up and thankfully is safe. Chloe and Nathaniel…

Well Chloe teased the redhead about being scared and it turned into a game of chicken. They both plunge into the ground with a loud bang. 

“This is ridiculous, I need a break” Chloe whines flopping down on a couch dramatically. The others were in similar states on the surrounding couches in the lounge room. 

“For once I agree with you” Nathaniel mutters peeking through the curtain that was his hair.

“At least there’s one good thing that came out of today, I found my snacks” Adrien says holding up a small baggie of cheese pops. He flicks one up and opens his mouth to catch it, Alya’s hand snatches it out of the air.

“What are you doing lying around, you should be training” Alya puts her hands on her hips while Adrien mourns the lost cheese ball. 

“Nothing wrong with a little rest” Fu tries to say but Alya is having none of it.

“Get up you lazy lumps, it’s time you faced the gladiator!” Alya orders getting looks of fear from the team. She pops the cheese ball into her mouth and her face beams in pleasure, “I’ll hold onto these for you” she says snatching the bag from Adrian. 

The group ends up in the training room ready to face whatever was going to come out of the floor. Chloe has her gun pointed and for the first time that day she looks serious. Adrien’s mechanical tail whips the air as he twirls his baton. Marinette in the middle has her entire body tense with her metal arm in a fist. Alix has her shield ready with her hook peeking out the top. Nathaniel is full on posing like a flamenco dancer with two fan shields instead of one. One covers the side of his face and the other his lower torso. His expression is so serious that no one wants to question if he’s doing it on purpose or not.

The gladiator emerges from the floor. It was a white robot with a large blue sword and the fox tail symbol on its chest. Nathaniel charges and activates his sword to slice its arms off only to be shot from behind accidentally by Chloe. 

“Dude, don’t get in my line of fire” Chloe yells as the Gladiator kicks Nath away and attacks Alix. 

Alya watches the battle from behind a window chowing though the cheese balls in frustration. How were these idiots going to be the defenders of the universe? The gladiator was set at the most basic level and it was wiping the floor with them. The battle only grew worse and both Alteans cover their eyes as the gladiator throws Chloe against the glass. 

After that humiliation the group sits at the giant dinner table each looking like they were seconds away from falling asleep. Fu brings out their dinner which was naturally more gross food goop. Marinette’s smile is strained when she thanks him for the food. 

Chloe who had sat herself right by Nathaniel despite there being three empty seats she could have taken to avoid him growls and yanks something off her wrist. “Some lucky charm this piece of junk turned out to be” she snaps holding it up for all to see.

“Those are my sister’s crowns, where did you find them?” Alya hisses as Chloe’s spins the two tiny circlet crowns on her finger. 

“I found them on the ground, looked cool but they’re worthless” before Alya can act Chloe tosses it to the ground and the gems fall off the old metal. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Alya moves suddenly and grabs Chloe by her wrists “WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU STOLEN YOU THIEF!”

“HEY, leave her alone Alya” Nathaniel jumps in between them. 

“Do not speak to the princess that way” Fu snaps from across the table. 

“Oh please we’re the only ones out here and she’s no princess of ours” Alix snaps too tired to see the cruelty of her words then a glob of food goo slams into her face. Alya’s eyes are full of anger as she steps back wiping the goo off her hands. Then just as suddenly the fire extinguishes from tears threatening to leak out. A whimper comes from Alya and she bolts out of the room without another word. 

After a moment of silence Adrien slams his hands onto the table making everyone jump “okay guys here’s what we need to do” he says in a voice that left no room to argue.  
“Marinette-” 

“Already on it” Marinette says walking in the direction Alya ran off to. 

It doesn’t take long for Marinette to find Alya, she was sobbing loudly in her bedroom collapsed on her bed. “Princess, may I come in?” Marinette asks peeking in though the doorway.

“Don’t bother with the royalty, pinkie is right. I’m no princess, my kingdom is gone” Alya wipes her eyes and curls her knees into her body. “My family, my fiancé, and my competent Voltron are all gone” 

Marinette cautiously walks into the room and sits beside her. “The team is trying their best, but you have to give them time to adjust. Just yesterday they didn’t even know that life existed outside Earth.”

“Such great comfort you give girl, you must be a therapist” Alya mutters sarcastically. But her tears had dried and she sat up to look Marinette in the eye. 

Marinette laughs nervously then glances out the window; the moonlight was dusting the room in silver light. “Alya you’ve been cooped up in the castle all day, would you like to come for a walk with me?”

Alya’s hands brushes against the dark green grass as the two girls walk through the moonlit field. “I saw this place while we were flying earlier, made a note to check it out later” Marinette announces and gestures to a patch of blue flowers. 

Alya gasps and bends down to touch the velvety petals “these are moon dancers, my sisters and I would use these to make flower crowns”. Marinette watches her trail her hands down the vine and to her surprise they hear a faint whimper. Alya moves aside some of the plant and discovers two fox kits huddled together. They were bright orange with dark tuffs of fur on their heads. “Oh Marinette, it looks like they haven’t been fed in days” Alya picks them up to count the ribs visible on their bodies. 

“I wonder where their mother is” Marinette says as Alya strokes one of them and gasps as it flutters a pair of wings weakly at her. 

“Nature can be so cruel” Alya whispers as the kits cry out weakly. She looks to Marinette with fire in her eyes “I can’t allow another to perish under my rule; there should be some milk in the castle.”

Marinette opens her mouth to say that such milk would have to be ten thousand years old but Alya is already rushing back to the castle. 

In the med bay Alya sits with both kits with a bottle of warm milk in both hands. Seems either the powdered milk they had on hand is still good or the kits are too hungry to care. They greedily drink the liquid then curl up against each other for a nap. The two girls watch them sleep in the little bed Marinette had made using some old blankets. 

“I’m going to call them Ella and Etta” Alya announces quietly so she doesn’t wake them. The moment is disturbed by Marinette’s stomach growling, Alya giggles “we skipped dinner didn’t we. Why don’t we go see if Fu left any leftovers?”

They make their way into the kitchen and are greeted by a fantastic smell. Adrien had some oven mitts on and was pulling something out of the oven. Nathaniel and Chloe were hard at work putting frosting on a cake. Alix was stirring ingredients in a bowl and Fu was supervising with a warm smile. “What’s going on here?” Alya asks stepping into the room. 

“Chloe and Alix wanted to apologise for making you upset, so we’re making my famous mac and cheese and cheesecake” Adrien replies placing the bowl of cheesy goodness down. It was green rather than orange and it smelled a little off to someone who actually knew what mac and cheese was but to Alya is smelled delicious. 

Chloe and Alix approach with their eyes glued to the ground “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, we’ll try to be better in the future” Alix starts holding up the cake. After a second she nudges Chloe who jumps in surprise.

“And I um…” Chloe pauses and pulls something out of her back pocket. “It took forever to find something to glue it with but it seemed really important to you so…” she hands Alya the tiny crowns with visible purple glue holding the blue gems on. In its own way it made the gems stand out more. 

Alya held the poorly repaired crowns and wipes her eyes before they spilled. “You did all this for me?” she looks to Marinette who nods proving it was the plan all along. “Thank you paladins I-” she cuts off when a plate of mac and cheese hits her in the face.

Everyone looks at Nathaniel who looked like his eyes were about to bulge out of his head “I –I tripped” he cries. 

“A likely story” Alya says playfully. She scoops the food off “bring it on paladin’s!” Nath yelps as she throws the food at him which is blocked by Adrien’s arm. 

“GO LOOSE NATH” Adrian yells grabbing a handful of goop and chucking it towards Alya. A grand food fight takes off with goop flying everywhere and on everyone. Once the ammo ran out the team collapses in a fit of giggles. 

Alya freezes for a second than a huge smile blooms on her face. “You’re finally working as a team” she says looking to Fu who nods happily. 

“You know what this calls for?” Marinette asks with a smirk.

Adrien pauses with a mouthful of goop “we eat?” he says weakly.

“No we form Voltron” Marinette cries waving her hands and rushing down to where the ships were held. The others follow excited other than Adrien who just holds his poor empty stomach as he runs after them.

Sure enough after one minute of flying in formation the ships merge into the legendary Voltron once more. If it wasn’t so late the team would have played around with it more but Marinette being the responsible one made them come in after an hour. 

“We are so awesome, I’m so charged up I don’t know how I’m going to fall asleep tonight” Chloe cheers bouncing around the room and landing on the couch with a giggle. 

“Not me, when I hit the pillow it’s going to be lights out” Nathaniel says leaning back on his elbows like he was flirting. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Adrian who was eyeing them with a playful smirk. 

“We’re like a family now, I love you guys so much” Adrien says grabbing both of them into a hug. 

“Those G forces messing with your head Felix” Nath teases making Adrian’s face drop slightly. Right there was still that little secret. Still he can’t help but notice that despite Nathanial’s “emo” persona he lit up at the idea of them being a family. 

“Nothing he can’t handle” Chloe chirps slapping Adrian’s back. the group starts giggling again then one by one they head off to their room to prepare for another busy morning. 

Mayura approaches a boy chained to the wall by an evil looking magical symbol. He’s hardly breathing when Mayura slaps his face with her fan, “still resisting my gift little one?”

“Bold of you to call that curse a gift witch” he snaps opening his dark brown eyes to glare at the woman. 

Mayura gently moves the fluffy fan down his face making him flinch. “What if I told you that if you accept it I will let you see Kim again?” 

His eyes widened “Kim’s alive?” he says with hope seeping into his voice.

“And if you defeat Voltron I’ll let you both go home” Mayura says already holding up a glowing purple butterfly. 

The boy gulped knowing he was making a deal with the devil, but the possibility of seeing Kim again is too much. “Do it” he hisses closing his eyes tightly.

The room is filled with his screams and a purple electric light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of mice I'm putting two fox kits in the story. I like them.


	3. The return of Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter three.

Chapter Three the return of gamer

The team walks though the sliding doors and Chloe stretches with a groan. “Great work out there guys, we’re getting real good at forming Voltron” Marinette compliments clicking her earrings to remove her armour. She collapses on the couch as if she’d run around the planet several times  
“Did you see how far Pollen and I kicked that alien ship? Must have been like a mile” Chloe chirps running a hand though her hair. 

“Yea that will come in handy when Hawk moth challenges us to a football match” Nathaniel deadpans removing his own armour and plucking the pin off his shirt. 

Chloe leans into his face with a cheeky grin “you just can’t handle that I did something cool and you can’t even keep us from falling over”.

“Your kick ruined our balance” Nath cries defensively. 

“Guys please” Marinette cries from the couch, “save the energy for fighting Hawk moth.” She groans as if this was the thousandth time she’s stopped those two from arguing. 

Fu walks in carrying a tray of what at first glance looked like bright orange milkshakes. But the smell was something more like tuna then ice cream. “Paladins I saw just how well you’re doing out there and made my father’s grand, righteous, optimistic, super shake or G.R.O.S.S for short.”

“Gross is a good way to describe it” Chloe blurts sniffing the drink he handed her and nearly losing her breakfast.

“Chloe, be polite to the chef” Adrien says plugging his nose and chugging the horrid shake. Nathaniel looks impressed that he was able to down the entire glass. 

“Felix is right; those shakes have enough nutrients from the mucus snake to make champions out of all of you.” 

Adrian spits out what was in his mouth and gags “what did you say?”

Fu tilts his head “uh it will make champions out of you, that means you’ll be really strong and mighty.” He strikes a strong man’s pose and Adrien decides to just drop it. Fu catches Nath trying to spill his in what looked like a plastic bush “I wouldn’t do that number four, you and number five look like you’re far behind on your growth spurts as it is.” 

Nathaniel flinches and looks like a kicked puppy while Chloe’s face is turning blue from laughing. Marinette sighs and shakes her head. Alix shrugs and chugs the drink in one go, then throws the empty cup behind her. “I’m going to talk with those prisoners we rescued from Hawk moth; they have to know something about my family.”

“I’ll go with you” Marinette says placing her drink back on Fu’s tray and followed after Alix. Fu frowned looking at the untouched drink; Adrian puts an arm around his shoulder.

“Listen Fu we’re on a planet with fresh herbs, spices and food. Why don’t we go out and try to find something to take with us before we take the fight to Hawk moth?” 

“I’m up for a walk, anything to get away from mullet” Chloe chirps pointing her thumb at Nathaniel. 

Nathanial rolls his eyes “I have better things to do then babysit a dumb blonde.”

“Babysit” Chloe echo’s getting in his face “what makes you think I need babysitting when you’re the one that can’t even get a proper haircut.”

“Why are you so obsessed with my hair?”

“Guys” Adrien cuts in and pushes them apart “let’s just go and find food peacefully.” 

“Good luck with that” Nathaniel hisses walking out of the room with a storm cloud over his head. Chloe stuck her tongue out at him as he left, Adrien throws her a cold look and she droops slightly. 

The three exited the castle with large baskets in hand. Fu walked a few paces behind the two. He listened in as Chloe talked crap about both Nathaniel and Alix and he sighs quietly. “Pollen what in the world made you choose such a selfish pilot?”

Nathaniel is just about to leave himself when Alya’s voice stops him in his tracks. “Oh Nathaniel where are you going?” the princess jogs over to him with a friendly smile on her face.

Nathaniel holds up the drawing pad from under his arm “I was going to draw some of the fauna, helps me relax after dealing with blondie all morning.”

“Sounds like a smart idea, would it be alright if we come along? Ella and Etta would love the fresh air” before Nath can ask who that was two fox kits with wings fly around his head. They yip excitedly and Ella lands on his head. 

“Uh sure princess…come on” Nath forces a smile as the kit pats his head to make a suitable sitting place. 

Meanwhile Alix and Marinette sat across from an alien with four arms and greenish skin. His eyes were more like a goats then a human’s. As result Alix was having a time trying to figure out where to lean and be seen. Marinette sat cross legged and one leg bounced anxiously. “How long have you been prisoners of Hawk moth?” Marinette started hoping she was making eye contact.

The alien sighs and taps his arms together “I do not know for sure, it may have been months or even years.”

“Is there any chance you know of my brother and father?” Alix asks “they should look like me but…taller.”

The alien hums and a clicking sound comes from the back of his throat. “I don’t recall names, but I do remember the other humans that came along with Lady Luck.”

“You called me that before” Marinette says quietly “why?”

The alien’s face rose in surprise “you truly don’t remember? Unbelievable, you were a legendary gladiator. Undefeated in the ring, you even defeated Gamer the undefeated champion until you arrived.”

“I’m sorry I don’t” Marinette muttered biting her lip trying to recall anything that the alien was saying. 

“We were all gathered for the entertainment of Hawk moth, forced to fight to the death”. The alien shivered at the memory “we were to fight the akuma Gamer, slaughter surly awaited us all.” Marinette felt his eyes focus on her “The youngest human was going to be the first to fight, the poor thing would have been snapped like a twig.”

“That had to be Jalil” Alix says breathlessly, her heart pounded so loudly she was sure the others could hear it.

“You were so thirsty for blood you injured your fellow human just to go ahead of him” the alien announced making both of them gasp.

“You injured my brother!” Alix shouts jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at Marinette.

Marinette shook her head quickly “no that can’t be right, I would never hurt Jalil he was my friend.” She looks back to the alien “please there has to be more to the story.” The alien simply shrugs and excuses himself, Marinette falls back with her eyes wide “I didn’t, I wouldn’t…”

Alix crosses her arms to think, an idea pops up and she shakes Marinette’s shoulder. “The prisoner ship crash landed here, maybe there’s a log book of at the prisoners.”

Marinette calms down and stands up “I’ll come with you.” Alix eagerly nods and the two rush out of the room.

Nathaniel watches as Alya plays with the fox kits in an open field. He tongue sticks out as he traces her ponytail, trying to capture the playfulness of her movement. He’s concentrating on the kit’s dancing around her head when a large muzzle bumps his hand. He looks over to see a large adult fox staring at him curiously. This fox was huge compared to the ones on earth, easily the size of a bear. It also had a pair of antlers on its head like an adult deer and large wings on its back. He isn’t sure to cry for help or play dead as the fox sniffs his face. It snorts and sits back as if waiting for Nath to draw him. 

“You seem to have a way with animals” Alya chirps coming in to see what was happening. Ella and Etta fly over to the fox unafraid and land on its antlers.

“You think so?” Nathaniel asks as the elder fox stood up and turned towards the woods. It looks back and motions with its head for the two to follow. Ella and Etta hung from its antlers by their tails looking like a pair of fluffy bats. 

The two follow the fox into a clearing and gasp at what they saw. Large foxes were everywhere; there were tiny ones like Ella and Etta playing with each other. Young Vixen caring for newborns and others racing each other in the air. Ella and Etta jump off the elder fox to go play with the other kits. Alya’s smile droops as the two joined what must be their family. She had only known the kits for a little while but she had grown attached to them.  
She’s brought out of her thoughts at Nathaniel laughing; he had gotten surrounded by the kits that were all over him tickling with their wings. One flies out and bites a strand of her hair, Alya recognized her as Etta from the cowlick on her face. Etta pulled her towards the kits and Alya giggled ready to play. She could morn losing them later; right now she should enjoy them while she can. 

Alix grunts as she climbs over a broken piece of ship and falls over the other side. Marinette easily jumps over the piece and approaches a control pane. Alix pulls a twig out of her hair and joins her “this looks like master control board but it has no power.” 

Marinette frowns and looks at her robotic hand “all you need is power?” 

“Yeah but its akuma tech, I don’t think it runs on hamster power” Alix jokes tapping at the black screen. Marinette closes her eyes to focus on her arm; she pushes it against a hand print on the tech. Her hand hums and the screens burst to life. 

“Whoa” Alix gaps as alien text zips by her eyes “I can’t believe you got it to work.” Marionette grunts but manages a weak smile. Alix pulls out a device and plugs it into the computer “I’ll find a way to decode this at the castle, keep doing whatever you’re doing.” Marinette grunts again in reply.

“Oh man I miss sushi” Chloe moans lifting a now full bag of fruits and herbs Adrien had filled it with. 

“Just be glad you’re not carrying the fish” Adrian says holding out a pink fish with giant teeth. “But maybe I can make a roll out of this charming fella.” Before Chloe can give a sarcastic comment there’s an alarm sound from Fu’s wrist watch.

“Something just entered the atmosphere, it’s big, its akuma and its heading straight for us” Fu cries nearly dropping his near empty bag of edible flowers. “Back to the castle, hurry” the three rush back to the castle screaming all the way.

As soon as the castle is in sight a large green laser blasts towards it, it’s saved by the particle barrier coming up last second. “The auto pilot won’t last forever, we need to hoof it” Fu cries closing his eyes and zooming ahead of the others.

“How is that old fart so fast” Chloe whines struggling to keep up even after she ditches the basket. 

“Make good use out of the armour” Adrian chirps to her right. She glances over to see him in the cat suit running on all fours with the cat tail carrying the basket. Chloe grins and activates her own armour. Fu nearly falls over when she blasts past him using the jet pack to its full advantage.

Alix and Marinette yelp as a beeper on Marinette’s waist lights up. It was a gift from Fu to warn them to return to the castle in an emergency. “I’m only at 15%” Alix moans glaring at the slow download. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Marinette promises glancing up at the sky that had turned pink. 

“We need to get to the castle” Alya cries having fallen to the ground from the akuma landing. The foxes were either running in circles or pressed low to protect the little ones. The trees part and Alya gets a good look at the akuma. It was a giant black robot with green lines and yellow pincher claws. Most of it was blocky but its head was a pyramid.  
The robot shoots a green laser from its head destroying parts of the forest. Alya screams and covers her head as a large branch falls towards her.

Before it can hit Nathaniel jumps in front of her as his armour covers him. Right as it was about to crash he activates his Bayard and slashes it into firewood. “Come on Princess” he says grabbing her hand and pushing her to run. He then sticks his fingers in his mouth and blows a loud sharp whistle. The foxes perk and follow Nath out of the woods. 

The field that lead to the castle made them stand out like a sore thumb. Gamer spots them easily and fires his arm cannon at them. Alya curses and hides behind Nathaniel.

The turtle kwami flies over them and blocks the blast with its shield. “Wayzz saved us” Alya cries in delight taking her hands of Nath. The turtle looms over them using its body like a shield. A loud honk gets Nath’s attention and Duusu lands a few feet away. 

“I didn’t know Duusu could fly on her own” Nath admits running towards her open beak. Once inside he leads Gamer’s attention away from Alya and the foxes. 

“35%” Alix cries as the ground shakes from another strike. Marinette gasps as a giant tree consumed by flames starts falling to where Alix stood. She drops her hand and tackles Alix out of the way “Marinette I wasn’t done” Alix snaps but the anger is short lived. When Marinette gets off her she sees the ship had been destroyed by the tree. Marinette grabs her now in full ladybug armour and sac carries her away from the flames. 

“Oh hello Princess” Fu chirps as Alya runs into the control room followed by dozens of foxes. “You’re just in time to watch the Voltron showdown.” 

“Is everyone in their kwami?” Marinette asks flying Tikki over to where Gamer was trying to swat Duusu down. 

“I’m here” Alix says flying on Marinette’s left.

“Queen Bee is ready to fly” Chloe announces readying her stinger. 

“And Chat Noir is here milady” Adrian calls in flying on Marinette’s right.

“What’s with the nicknames?” Nathaniel asks raising an eyebrow.

“We thought it would be cool to have hero names” Adrien explains “Marinette could be Ladybug, Alix can be Turtle girl-“

“Nathaniel is bird brain” Chloe cuts in and both Nath and Duusu glare at her.

“And what makes you think you’re royalty?”

“I am not going by turtle girl”

“Guys focus” Marinette snaps to get everyone back to the battle at hand. The Gamer holds up one arm and a giant ball fires at them, the crew scrambles to get out of the way.

“So what do we do? Shoot it with everything we got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?” Chloe cries.

“Let’s have it pick on someone its own size” Marinette calls with a smirk “FORM VOLTRON.”

Gamer like many others to come just stands there like “gee that’s neat” while the group takes a minute to transform into Voltron. 

Once they’re transformed Voltron gets into a battle stance “okay guys” Marinette says “let’s fight as one unit going for the same go-!” She’s cut off by the ball coming back and smacking into Voltron full speed. Voltron falls to the ground in a less than impressive heap. 

“Well that was embarrassing” Alix speaks too soon as the orb smacks into Voltron’s legs as it tried to stand up. Voltron shakes it off and moves to fire the turtle head, the blast misses by a mile thanks to the orb coming back and hitting the arm off its mark. 

“I’m gonna kick it” Chloe announces readying the leg back at the ball coming back for them.

“WE fell the last time remember” Nath shouts activating the jets to shoot Voltron into the air. The ball passes harmlessly making a whistling sound. 

“Quit living in the past” Chloe fires back making Voltron look like he was in some kind of demonic ballet. Gamer takes the opportunity to fire his laser at them and Voltron falls to the ground once more. 

Adrian growls and tries to fire again at Gamer only to get smacked again by the ball. Chloe tries to kick the ball the next time is comes near and Gamer lands a hit instead. “Okay this isn’t working, Marinette you got any ideas?” Adrien yells since Marinette had gone worryingly quiet. 

Marinette’s throat had gone dry as the ball zips by them then returns to its take off place on Gamer’s hand. For a second she’s back in the arena, but instead of a robot she’s facing a boy with purple skin and large pointed glasses. He fires a red ball at her and then it returns making the same whistling noise.

“I remember this akuma from the arena, I know how to beat him” Marinette announces pulling back to reality. “The ball needs to recharge after three swings, that’s when he’s open for attack.” 

“What do we do in the meantime?” Alix cries as the Gamer fires another attack. They dodge and the blast instead hits more of the forest. 

“Defense, activate the shield” Marinette orders as Gamer sends another blast. Alix slams a button on her controls and a turtle shield forms in Voltron’s left hand. The crew grunts as the blast slides them back a few feet. The ball sneaks up behind them and takes out their legs, Voltron falls to the ground with a thud.

“That’s one” Nathaniel calls as Voltron takes into the air to avoid the next attack. Alix whimpers as the shield takes another laser hit. Chloe spots the ball coming this time and the legs do a full side split to dodge. 

“Two” Chloe cries as they fly around the Gamer to confuse it. The ball shoots at them and they baseball style smack it away with the shield.

“THREE” Marinette yells slamming her controls forward. The ball returns to recharge and Chloe leads Voltron with a kick aiming for the head. Gamer grabs the leg with its other hand and flings them into a nearby mountain. 

“Well that didn’t work” Chloe groans as they climb back to their feet. 

Marinette bites her lip and slams her eyes shut. They were on the right page but something was missing, what was it? She reopens them with a gasp “I know, last time I had a weapon, a yo-yo!”

“Oh sure, there’s has to be a giant one around here somewhere” Alix deadpans putting her hand on Voltron’s head to help Voltron look. The ball comes out of nowhere and slams into their gut full strength. Alix grunts and a screen flashes in front of her face “we can’t take another hit like that.”

Adrien coughs and something on his left catches his eye. A section had rose from the ground and was glowing bright green. “Guys I think Plagg has an idea” he cries pulling out his Bayard and slamming it into the slot. 

The third ball shot fires and the others close their eyes in fear. The right hand fires out a large black and red yo-yo and knocked the ball away. “Perfect” Marinette cries and uses the yo-yo to tie up the Gamer’s legs. With the ball recharging it can’t dodge the blast from the turtle head. 

Voltron cheers as Gamer falls over defeated. Chloe stops suddenly “hey guys the robot is shrinking.” The Gamer is indeed shrinking until no more metal remained. Voltron disbands and Marionette lands Tikki then rushes over to see what was left. 

An alien about the human age of seventeen was curled into a ball in the crater left by the Gamer robot. Instead of purple like in her memory his skin was green and his head had multiple black spikes like hair. 

“He’s a Balmeran, we need to get him to the med bay” Alya orders over the head piece. 

“Didn’t he just try to kill us” Adrien cries as Marinette picks up the alien like he weighed nothing. 

“He’s a victim of the akuma; he’s the first of many we’ll free from Hawk moth’s control.” 

Meanwhile Hawk moth slams a fist down on his chair watching the Gamer feed turn into static. “Not to worry my lord, I will make another more powerful than Gamer” Mayra says with a chillingly cool tone.

“Don’t bother” Hawk moth hisses standing up from his throne “Stone heart is still alive on that planet, and I have sent him instructions to proceed.”

“Can he be trusted?” Mayura can’t help but ask. “You know what can happen to those who aren’t given fresh miraculous doses.”

“He only knows obedience to the Akuma Empire, he will succeed or he will die.”

Back at Voltron Alya watches as the Balmeran is hooked up to a breathing machine. Fu nods with his work completed and leaves to let the boy rest. Alya follows him back into the lounge room where everyone was hanging out with the fox pack. Etta and Ella squeal in delight and jump into her arms. 

“Hey Alix, can I speak with you a moment?” Marinette asks putting a hand on Alix’s shoulder. Alix jumps out of her thoughts and nods. They head to the hall where it was quieter “I remember what happened back at the arena; I did hurt your brother.”

“You what” Alix looks ready to pounce but Marionette puts her hand up to stop her. 

“I did it to save him. Your father was sent off with the other weaker prisoners to a work camp. Jalil and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena. Jalil was supposed to go first but he was terrified.”

The memory comes back to Marinette again. Jalil with all the blood drained out of his face and shaking as the guards pulled him from the back. Marinette grabs a knife from one of the guards and slices Jalil’s leg. She throws herself on top of him as he screams and falls to the ground. 

“THIS IS MY FIGHT” Marinette shouts grabbing his neck. Jalil is frozen in fear as she cuts his air off. “I WANT BLOOD!” then like a switch had been flipped Marinette has gentle tears in her eyes “take care of your father.” Jalil gasps as Marinette is pulled off him and dragged towards the arena.

Alix wipes tears from her eyes “you saved him, you attacked him so they would choose you instead of him.” She jumps onto Marinette to give her a hug “I’m sorry I doubted you, thank you! Thank you so much!”

“I think they would be proud of you Alix, although they might find the pink head weird” Marinette comments once the hug was over.

Alix chuckles and spins a pink strand in her finger “it was a last second decision.” 

Back with the others Nathaniel laughs as a large vixen licks the side of his face. Chloe approaches them with a sneer on her face “looks like even the wildlife thinks you need to take better care of yourself mullet.”

“It is not a mullet for starters” Nath snaps standing up and once again the two are arguing over something stupid. Fu sighs and takes a sip out of his G.R.O.S.S drink. 

“Pollen is supposed to choose a pilot who puts the needs of others before her own, as the leg she lifts the others of Voltron up and holds them together” Fu mutters as Chloe gets Nathaniel so frustrated he leaves the room. “What the blazes were you thinking Pollen?” Fu whispers as Chloe runs over to Adrien and throws her arm over his shoulder. 

In a flashback a rock taps against a window. Adrien opens it and sticks his head out “Chloe is that you?”

Chloe has a large back pack next to her and was dressed in all black. She even has a hood and a black superhero mask on “come on we don’t have much time.” Adrien ducks inside and throws a bag out the window; Chloe catches it then tosses it on the ground. Adrien goes next and thankfully the bag is there to catch his fall. “You ready to start your new life?” Chloe asks putting her hands on her hips with a smirk.

Adrien jumps to his feet with a twig sticking out of his perfect hair “you know it.”

“Awesome but first” Chloe digs her hand into Adrien’s hair and shuffles it into a horrible bedhead. She then grabs a shirt out of her bag and shoves it over his head. “Nice to meet you Felix Noir” she says and holds her hand out.

“Really my middle name and favorite colour” Adrian chuckles as he smooths out the black long sleeved shirt with the green paw print on front. 

“Can’t be too careful” Chloe chirps as they shake hands. “I doubt anyone in the Garrison pays enough attention to the fashion world to recognize you but the name could be a giveaway.”

“My father is going to have your head for this” Adrien chirps as he swings the back pack onto his back. 

“He has to catch me first” Chloe chirps and the security lights flash on. The alarms go off and they bolt to the exit. “GOODBYE AGRESTE HELLO SPACE” they both shout as they vanish off into the starry night.


	4. The fall of the castle of Kwami

Chapter four the fall of the castle of kwami 

To celebrate their battle the Voltron crew had thrown a party to celebrate. Chloe had her hoodie on and was facing three foxes standing on top of each other. “And when it looks like all hope was lost Voltron blasted them and was victorious” she throws her arms towards the foxes in a hadouken motion. The foxes fall over dramatically then spring up to get their treat from her. Chloe hands them each a bone shaped treat made by Adrien. The foxes watching all make a cheering sound that’s a mix between a howl and a whistle. Chloe hops off the stage and approaches Adrien and Nathaniel chatting about something. 

Adrien turns to her with a kind smile “nice performance Chloe makes me sad that we’ll be leaving these guys tomorrow”. He pats the head of one sitting next to them and it makes another whistle howl cheer. “We should have something like that” he adds trying to mimic the whistle and failing.

“We can do an easy cheer” Chloe snaps her finger “like I say Vol and you say-“ she points at Nathaniel.

“…Vol-Tron” Nath says clearly confused. 

Chloe shakes her head “no, no, no, the instructions state that I say Vol and you say-“

Both the fox and Nath tilt their heads “Vol-Tron?” 

Chloe slouches defeated “we’ll work on it”. She takes a drink off a floating tray and takes a sip out of it. Her face changes to instant regret and she sprays the drink out on the foxes head. It runs away drawing Fu’s attention. “Fu what is this?” Chloe cries making an unpleasant gagging sound.

Fu takes the half-finished cup “oh this is Nunvil, the nectar of the gods”.

“The god of feet and dish water, I am so sick of Altean food” Chloe groans.

“And of luxurious hair, it makes a great hair tonic” Fu says sprinkling some on his facial hair. It poofs up in a hair commercial kind of way and the three back up in sync.  
The door suddenly opens revealing Alya and the Balmeran, his eyes widened seeing everyone “I didn’t mean to oppose on a party” he states nervously. A small blue robot floated beside him and hid behind his neck making several beeping sounds. 

Alya smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder “They won’t mind the intrusion. Voltron is here to save the universe from the akuma, any bit of info helps”. 

Meanwhile much to close for comfort was Stone heart and his pink muppet companion. “Do you have any ideas Horrificator?” 

Horrificator narrows her eyes and though her vision she sees straight though the castle’s walls and the people inside. They zoom in on the robot hiding behind the Balmeran and it makes a few frog-like grunts. Stone heart grins darkly “excellent idea”. 

The paladins gather around him as he gathers his thoughts, Marinette keeping a noticeable distance. “My name is Max, my planet is a Balmera not far from here” he starts eyeing each of them. His robot peeks out and he holds his hand out for it to land on “and this is Markov, he’s my helper”. Marinette can’t help but notice the similarity the robot had to the ball that his akuma form used. 

“Where was that even hiding?” Chloe blurts stepping over and poking the robots head.

Markov makes a few happy beeping sounds and morphs against Max’s clothes until he was near invisible. It’s face changing to one where its eyes were closed cutely. Chloe jumps three feet but plays it off like she didn’t. 

“I haven’t been to a Balmera in…well over ten thousand years. One of the most beautiful places to visit I have to say” Fu says stroking his glorious mustache.

Max sighs sadly “it’s not like that anymore, not after the akuma came…” He shivers thinking of the giant purple buildings now on his planet, the drills that echoed though the planet. “They turned it into a mining colony and took us away to become akuma if the witch approved”.

He remembered the day when he was tinkering away on a broken drill when three akuma’s came in. His robot companion quickly hid in the rock around it. One of them had a dark blue hood on that hid her face “that’s the one” she announced pointing towards him. Max is frozen in fear as they grab him and drag him towards her. 

“Please I didn’t do anything” Max begs unable to stand. 

The witch leaned in and grabbed his chin “oh you have done plenty” her voice like a cat playing with its prey. “The sentries have discovered your collection of weapons, upgrades for the akuma army I presume?” She pauses as if to enjoy the fear in his eyes “do you know what we do to those who try to resist us?” 

“WAIT” a new voice shouts boldly stepping between them. It was another Balmeran with a taller, stronger build. “Take me instead” he orders keeping steady eye contact with the terrifying woman. 

“Kim” Max squeaks as one of the guards points a gun at his friends head. The witch narrows her eyes but raises her hand to stop the guard. 

“What makes you think I will take your offer?” she hisses.

Kim has his face blank like a solider “because I know I can make a better akuma than he can, and if you take me I won’t resist what you do to me. I know miraculous doesn’t work without some level of consent”.

“Very well” Mayura turns away and the guards throw Max down and take Kim away. Max can’t even scream still trying to process what had happened. 

Balmeran don’t have the ability to cry, but Max is as close as they can get to it. The spikes on his head were pressed against his skin making him look almost bald. “She came back for me after Kim was gone, I haven’t seen him since”.

“I’m so sorry this has happened” Alya is first to speak “tomorrow we will free your planet from the akuma”.

Max nods and forces a smile “let me help, maybe I can improve your weaponry”. Markov bounces in his hand and beeps excitedly.

Alix moves over to them “I could use some help on something I’ve been working on, come with me”. Max and Markov follow her out of the room with a quick goodbye to the others. Alix grabs a waiter bot’s food tray and stuffs it in her bag on her way out. 

The party continues on for a little while longer. Nathaniel at some point grabs a glass of Nunvil and without thinking takes a swig. He pulls a face like Chloe and spits it at Adrien. Adrien cries out and spins away from him, then he turns back with two pink marshmallow treats on his eyes. Nathaniel laughs while Alya bites her thumb trying not to look worried for the future. 

Adrien makes his way over to Chloe; she was holding her helmet in her hands eyeing the bee symbol on the side. “Crazy how an alien bee looks so much like the ones at home huh” Adrian starts awkwardly. 

“I heard that the ladybug is life sized” Chloe hums kicking her feet up on the couch.

“Really” Adrien’s voice squeaks up in fear. Chloe puts on a sheet eating grin and he rolls his eyes “come on don’t play me like that”.

“Not my fault you’re scared of bugs” she coos resting her hands behind her head. She notices Adrien’s gaze was elsewhere and follows it to Marinette. She was picking at a blade of dark purple grass lost in thought. Chloe shakes her head “well most bugs”.

Adrien sighed into his hands “I want to do something to impress her, so she doesn’t just see me as a little kid “.

Chloe shrugs “it’s the last night here, why don’t you use that big brain of yours and make her something?” She jokingly knocks on his head. 

Marinette glances over at them and Adrien tries way too hard to appear casual. She shrinks and covers her metal arm with her flesh hand. A light bulb pops up over Adrian’s head “I think I got it…but I’m gonna need some info” his eyes trail over to Nathaniel. 

“Try not to get fleas” Chloe chirps checking her nails, working on getting the dirt out under the beds. Adrien decides to ignore the comment, although Nathaniel sent them a mad stink eye for half a second.

“Oh and Chloe” Adrien scratches behind his head “thank you for getting me here, I never thought I would account to anything but...now we’re defenders of the universe. We’re really something exceptional now”.

Chloe jabs herself with her nail, she hides a yelp in her throat and stands up. “I think I’ll go find a nail file, good luck lover boy”. She bolts away before Adrian can ask and books it down the hall. 

Fu hums in thought watching the blonde go. He walks towards Marinette. Her expression was blank as she watched foxes wander around the entrance to the castle. “Marinette would you like to try some Nunvil? Settles the stomach and brightens the smile” he holds out a fresh cup to her.

Marinette’s eyes flash with fear but she politely smiles and shakes her head. “Thanks but I think I just need to go for a walk. Do a perimeter check in case Hawk moth’s goons are nearby” Fu doesn’t stop her and she begins her patrol. 

Max and Alix stop in front of Wayzz, Max in in awe at the structure. The eyes almost seemed alive and followed him around. “Oh this is a technology goldmine” Max squeals rushing over to it and tapping its foot. “I bet I could make it faster if I add a few things here, and the blasters could be improved” he bounces around Wayzz so quickly it’s like he’s teleporting. “What do you want me to work on?” he asks somehow getting atop Wayzz’s head.

Alix tightens her grip on her backpack “actually I want you to pilot him”. 

“WHAT?” Both Max and Wayzz’s mouth drops dramatically. Max loses his balance and rolls down to her feet. “You want me to take your job? Why?”

Alix sighs “I decrypted the info from the akuma ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I’ve made up my mind, I’m leaving tonight”. 

Max points to himself “and you think I can pilot him?” The lights in Wayzz’s eyes flash indicating Nino was both listening and displeased. “I’m sorry but there’s no way I can do this, I want to help but this is just too much”.

Alix scowls and her hand forms a fist “the turtle needs a smart pilot and you fit the bill perfectly, even your colours match”. Max and Markov share a look at that comment. “My family is my first priority and I’m not wasting it here. If you had a chance to save Kim you would go for it wouldn’t you”.

Max gulped and took a step back. “Of course but-“

Alix now looks past him at Wayzz “good, I’m sure you can pilot him. I’m going to tell the others” with that she turns and leaves the room. 

Max looks back at Wayzz and he swears the turtle was glaring at him. Markov sits on his shoulder making concerned beeping sounds. “Thanks Markov but I think I need some alone time” Markov wilts but flies out leaving Max alone. 

Markov watches Alix approaches Alya and an idea comes to his mind. He flies out of the castle and searches some rocks nearby. Upon coming to the one he likes he uses his arm and starts breaking off pieces of it. Completely unaware of the pink monster creeping up behind him, it grabs him with its tongue. Markov can’t even send out an SOS before everything goes black. 

Fu opens a door to the observation deck and finds Chloe staring up at the stars. “Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead” Chloe says with a wave of her hand. Fu steps beside her and allows a silence to settle, Chloe can’t help but glance over at the royal symbol on his shirts sleeves. “You are the royal adviser right?” she asks flinching at her voice seeming to echo in the room.

Fu lights up and strokes his mustache “I sure was, King Otis always came to me for advice on military strategy’s to love tips”.

Chloe holds her arms behind her back. “Did you ever feel like you gave the wrong advice and it’s too late to take it back? Like at the time it seemed like the only option but later it’s like you screwed everything up?” 

“Oh all the time” Fu says kindly. “There was one time I told him that bringing in the harvest tree inside the castle would be magnificent for a party”. He laughs loudly “there were squirrels running around everywhere. It took weeks to get the smell out”.

Chloe chuckles along with him “my mother would have had you fired for that”. 

“Ah but you see Chloe” Fu paused to look at the stars. “Otis and I were friends, despite being the king he saw me as his equal. He knew I could make mistakes but my heart was in the right place” he puts a hand over where his heart was. On Alteans it was more towards the hip “And I always put the family first”.

“Must have been a nice family” Chloe mutters and Fu nods in a sad but happy way. “Did you know that human hearts are up here?” Chloe points to her chest where her heart was pounding away.

Fu lit up again and laughed “you’re joking; next thing you’re going to tell me is humans don’t have gills”. 

Markov slowly floats his way through the halls; his colours had changed from blue to red and green. He passes by where everyone was gathered in front of Alix without a second glance.

“Alix, you can’t be serious” Marinette is first to speak. 

Alix frowns “the download from the akuma ship was enough for me to begin my search; I have a pod all ready to go”.

Nathaniel huffs and steps in front of her “you can’t leave!”

“You can’t tell me what to do” Alix fires back.

“Without you we can’t form Voltron, without Voltron we can’t defend the universe from Hawk moth. You’re not the only one with a family, the fox pack is a family. Everyone in the universe has families!”

Alix grabs Max “Max will drive Wayzz, you don’t need me”.

“The kwami won’t let just anyone pilot them” Adrian says gesturing to Max. “No offense man” he adds after a second.

“None taken” Max squeaks clearly wanting to be anywhere but there. 

Nathaniel closes in on Alix “don’t try to dump your responsibility on someone else, YOU CAN’T PUT THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE ABOVE MILLIONS!” Alix shrinks back and tears start to fall from her eyes.

Marinette grabs Nathaniel by the back of his armour “that’s enough, we can’t force her to-“

“I DON’T EVEN PILOT WAYZZ, NINO DOES!” 

As soon as the words are out Alix knows she goofed. Alya looks at her with wide eyes “Nino?” 

The doors open and Markov flies past Chloe and Fu. “Hey Markov” Chloe stops to wave to it but he ignores her. She pulls a face “you could at least say hi you-“her eyes widen as Markov approaches a giant glowing crystal. He was making a beeping sound that was quickly growing louder. Chloe rushes to Fu with only seconds to decide what to do.

Fu yelps as both a loud explosion come from behind and Chloe covers him with her body. 

The explosion rocks the castle. Alya and the rest of the crew grunt to keep their balance. Alya points her finger at Alix “you are telling me everything after this” she orders and rushes towards the source of the explosion. She gasps seeing the state of the bridge, “the crystal”. Fu groans getting her attention to him and Chloe, he had a few scratches but Chloe…Chloe didn’t look so good.

Marinette rolls Chloe onto her back “Chloe, Chloe” she cries getting no response. Chloe was out cold and her breathing was dangerously slow.

“We have to get Chloe to the infirmary” Alix cries already moving to help carry Chloe’s legs. 

Alya shakes her head “without the crystal we have no power”.

Max bites his tongue against asking why the hell such an important piece of the castle was exposed like that. Instead he assists helping Fu to his feet “there has to be something we can do”. 

Another explosion comes from outside, followed by the whistle howls of the foxes. A giant one flies in and grabs Nathaniel’s hand with its mouth, growling for him to come with it. Nath grunts looking between Marinette and the fox “The foxes are in danger; we need to get to our kwami”.

“You can’t, they’re sealed in their hangers. There’s no way to get them out” Alya tugs at her hair “we’re defenseless”. 

“Okay seriously the first upgrade I’m making is putting a shield around the crystal” Max states finishing typing on his wrist. “We’ll need a new crystal from a Balmera, and we need a ship to get to it”.

Alix lights up “the pod I was loading, I left the bay door open”.

“Perfect” Max looks over everyone. “Adrian you come with me, I need someone strong to carry the crystal”. Adrien nods and Alix leads them towards her pod.

“I’ll come with” Fu cries following after the three eager to provide assistance.

The fox increases its tugging on Nathaniel almost making a dent in the armour. “Okay let’s do this the old fashioned way” he pulls out his Bayard and follows the fox.

“I’m coming too” Alya announces following behind Nath and pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

Chloe groans as Marinette puts her in in a position to prevent further injury “I’ll watch over Chloe and the castle…” She looks up to see everyone was gone “go me” she adds sarcastically.

Max plops down on the driver’s seat “come on Markov pick up” he mutters typing on his wrist. When nothing comes up he bites his lip. He sighs and refocuses “okay the Balmera isn’t far from here, are we ready for lift off?”

Adrian and Fu are awkwardly squished into the back seat that was clearly not built for more than one person. “Oh yeah, hit it” Adrian grunts and shoves Fu’s hand out of his face.

“I’ll keep an eye out for Markov” Alix says from outside the pod. Max sends her a thankful nod and the pod blasts out into the sky. 

Marinette princess carries Chloe towards the entrance of the castle. She might as well get Chloe to the infirmary for when the power came back on. “Hang on Chloe, we’re going to get you help” she whispers when Chloe gives another weak moan. Loud footsteps make her look towards the open door, she looks up to see none other than Stone heart coming towards the entrance. He had several robotic soldiers with him. Two were carrying a giant purple crystal, which gave a soft evil glow. 

“Stone heart” Marinette places Chloe gently down on a ledge and runs over to the approaching akuma.

Stone heart glares at her “stand aside”.

Marinette’s robot arm glows and gets into her fighting stance “not a chance, you’re not getting in”. 

Stone heart’s expression didn’t change “yes I am”. His arm lights up and he swings it at her. The fist flies off like a missile intending to blast Marinette away. She digs her heels and catches the fist with a grunt. It yanks back to its owner with a glowing energy chain taking her with it, Marinette screams as she’s dragged to Stone heart’s feet. She loses her grip on the fist and it rockets to the air. Marinette dodges the strike by rolling and readies her bitch slap. With a battle cry she charges and the metal arms collide. Her hand screeches across his arm and she forces him to take a step back. He was taller but she was faster, she slid under his legs to dodge a punch and got him in the back. He growled and she flipped out of the fists way. She moves to punch his head their fists collide with a loud clang. 

Stone heart smirks which looks odd on a rock being. “I see you spent time with the druids. They do love to experiment; too bad you didn’t get the latest model”. The fist suddenly blasts Marinette back inside the castle. Marinette cries are cut short by Stone heart using the arm to swing towards her. She gets to her feet and uses his big size and speed against him, judo style flipping him away. In a cat like fashion he lands on his feet and readies the stone claws on his hand. The fight comes to a halt when both metal hands are at the others throat. 

A frog croak comes from across the room and Stone heart grins. Marinette follows his eye to find Horrificator standing atop Chloe with her needle like tail pointed at Chloe’s throat. Stone heart uses the distraction to slam Marinette with his flesh hand as hard as he can. She falls to the floor unconscious and Stone heart digs his foot into her gut “Voltron is ours!” 

“Oh no” Alix whispers from her hiding spot behind a metal beam on the second floor.

Alya ushered a group of foxes into the safe zone then turned back to the forest in flames. Nathaniel gives a battle cry and slices a tree with his sword. The inflamed tree comes crashing down creating a bridge for him to reach the last litter of terrified pups. They squeal and hook onto his armour. “Is that everyone?” he asks gasping for breath.

“Yes” Alya says taking the pups off him and giving them to the mother who holds them in her wings. “Now back to the-“a loud hum echo’s throughout the land “-castle?”  
Parts of the castle that turned blue when lit were now an evil purple. Alya gasped “this was a diversion to split us up; we have to get back now!” Two of the largest foxes take to the air and grab them in their mouths. A you help us we help you mentality. The foxes were able to fly them back much faster but not before the particle barrier goes up.

“We’re too late…NO!” Nath cries punching the shield frustrated.

Back on the castle bridge Stone heart stands in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back. “Contact Hawk moth” he orders Horrificator who presses the button with her fat claw. 

Hawk moth’s fat head appears on screen “Stone heart, you have good news I presume”

Stone heart does a small bow before answering “my mission is complete, I have captured the Altean castle and have all the Voltron kwami. I am preparing for launch and will be handing them to you shortly”. 

Hawk moth nods approvingly “this is most pleasing, you have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!” 

Stone heart grins “Vrepit Sa”.

There were three guards around the akuma crystal, but none pay any mind to tiny pieces of charred metal beginning to move. The metal bounces together and within seconds Markov rebuilds himself in his normal blue colour. His light comes on softly and he scans his surroundings. His reading on the crystal pops up a danger symbol and he quickly sneaks away before he’s spotted. 

Nathaniel activates his Bayard “Would-you-o-pen-you-quiz-nak!” He yells smacking the shield over and over with the sword. The sword bounces off without even causing a scratch but he keeps at it.

Alya grabs his wrist to stop him “that’s not going to work, the akuma have taken over the crystal of the castle. We have to find another way in”.

Nath huffs and leans his head against the shield. Suddenly there’s static in his helmet and Alix speaks though “Nath, can you hear me?”

“Alix” Nath jerks up “where are you?”

“I’m inside the castle, Stone heart has started the launch sequence and he’s got Marinette and Chloe”. Alix bends low on the other side of a hallway with two guards up ahead. Markov floated beside her with a concerned expression. 

Alya uses the communicator in her massive amethyst earrings “you have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the Central Energy Chamber. If you can do that, Stone heart will have to reset the system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them”. 

Alix taps on her wrist to pull up a map of the castle “got it” she mutters heading off to do as instructed.

The pod makes its way over to the Balmera “so we just pluck the crystal from the rock and run?” Adrian asks to fill the silence that had fallen.

“The Balmera is not a rock” Max snaps giving him the evil eye. Adrien just looks confused so he softens the look “Balmera are living creatures, petrified but alive. Their bodies naturally produce these crystals that can power any ship. It’s really cool”.

Fu sighed “I’ll never forget the shining surface of a Balmera; you’re in for quite a treat”.

“Yeah, a real treat” Max mutters .They enter the atmosphere to see hundreds of akuma ships parked on the rocky brown surface. Large holes that dug deep into its surface were everywhere and crystals in mining karts were being taken to storage.

Fu gasps in shock “oh the poor creature”. 

An akuma ship starts to tail them and sends them a message “hailing unidentified aircraft. State your ID, entry code and landing destination”.

Max gulps but looks to the other two calmly “leave this to me”. He clears his throat before responding “this is pupa 99, entry code 83j4 and we’re landing on entry point 12”.  
For a moment there’s dead silence, Adrian crosses his fingers. The ship responds “Entry point 12 has been destroyed eight years ago. Land immediately and prepare to be boarded.”

“What do we do?” Adrian squeaks and Max’s face pales. 

“It’s been eight years…” he echo’s hands and his hands start to shake. He growls and grabs the controls “plan B, QUIZNAK IT!” He throws the pod into reverse and blasts for the surface. The ship fires at them and Max rolls the pod to dodge. Alarms, Adrien and Fu screaming in his ear are drowned out by his concentration. He flies into one of the giant holes avoiding as many of the bridges as possible. The akuma had stopped following and for a moment Adrian stops screaming. Then Max accidently hits the side of the hole and they ram into a wall at the bottom. 

Adrien peels Fu off of him and leans out against the pod in case he threw up again. His eyes spot something looking at them from within one of the tunnels “oh please be friendly” he mutters with his robotic ears bending against his head. 

Back at the castle Alix jams her Bayard into a door and forces it open. “Come on Markov” she whispers holding it open for him to fly though. They’re in an elevator shaft and she uses her jet pack to slow her jumps down to the level she was looking for. They bust though the next door and are in a room with a long catwalk and a bright blue engine. It looked more like a giant energy ball than an engine but that’s alien spacecraft for you. It makes a whoop sound and static filters at the top “okay I’m here and I think it’s started” Alix says rushing over to it.

“Then you’ll have to hurry, get to the main column and open the hatch” Alya orders. Alix opens the hatch easily and her mouth drops at the complicated looking insides. “Find the central control hub and enter the following sequence…” 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait they’re all in Altean” Alix cries looking to Markov who just beeps confused. A loud rumble comes from the engine and the orb grows in intensity. Alix yelps and looks back at the symbols in front of her. “Alya, Alya which one is it?” On the other end she only gets buzzing, Alya’s voice coming and going before cutting out entirely. Markov continues to make concerned beeping sounds and Alix takes a deep breath “okay whatever”.

She slams her Bayard though the column to Markov’s horror. She gets blasted back but the orb shrinks until it’s gone altogether. The room is left in darkness and the rumbling stops.

Horrificator croaks to get Stone hearts attention. Stone heart brings up the camera to the engine room and spots Alix’s green armour escaping though the door. “We have a saboteur, find them and take them out”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think of an endgame that's so epic just writing the first draft makes you feel like you're on space mountain. And then you remember you're still on season one.


	5. Tears of the Balmera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moment time :D

Chapter five tears of the Balmera  
Horrificator signaled Stone heart with her tail and pressed a button on the computer. Alya’s voice played out “there’s not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in”.

“You got it, tell me what to do” Alix says and Stone heart grows a devilish smile. Horrificator raised an eyebrow and made a clicking sound.

“Yes Horrificator she is telling the intruder how to take down our defenses. But she is also giving away their location” Stone heart pauses as Alya does just that. He turns to his robotic soldiers “Find that room, kill the intruder, and repair the engine. Emperor Hawk moth has commanded us to bring him Voltron; the ship will rise by days end”. 

Adrien leaped out of the ship and pointed his baton at the figures. “Stay back, I don’t know if this thing has lasers or not”.

“Hold on” Max landed in front of Adrian “I think I know these guys”.

The figures stepped into the light, they were both Balmeran. The shorter one had golden hoops in his large ears while the other had horns similar to a goat. The shorter one’s long droopy ears perked in delight. “Max is that you?” 

“Ali” Max’s spikes bounced up as well. But then he noticed the one next to Ali “and dad…hey”. The older Balmeran huffed and turned his attention to a butterfly robot the size of a cow.

“It’s a patrol, we need to get out of here Ali” he grabbed Ali by the arm and turned to leave. 

“Wait please” Fu called out crawling out of the ship and falling on his head. “If the Akuma find us they’ll kill us”.

“Or torture us” Adrien piped in.

“Or turn us into Akuma” Fu jumped to his feet.

“Not our problem hairy lip” Max’s dad hissed “if the akuma find us they’ll kill us both. I won’t have more Balmeran put in danger” he glares directly at Max “and you’ve done enough”. 

Ali rips his arm free “NO I won’t turn my back on the skylings” he rushes over to them and stops in front of Max. “Or an old friend, grab a side” Max nods and they run to the sides of the ship. They lift the ship and drag it into the tunnel. Adrian and Fu follow after them right as the patrol got to their level. 

With the ship safety hidden Ali grabs Max in a hug. “I can’t believe you’re back, we thought you were gone forever. And uh who are your friends?” Adrian and Fu wave awkwardly.  
“I’m Felix and this is Fu” Adrien offers his hand to shake. Ali glances at it but doesn’t quite understand what to do. Adrian chuckles and puts his hand behind his back “sorry”.

“Afraid they can’t stay long” Max steps between them “but we could use your help”.

Back in the castle Alix had found a room filled with purple lightning. Markov makes a few concerned beeps as they take their first steps in. “Have you found the generator room?” Alya asks.

“This technology is so advanced, I don’t think I can figure it out” Alix admits sharing lost look with Markov.

“Yes you can, the lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You can’t give up”. 

For a moment Alix is back at home with her family, back when her hair was still long and dark red like the rest of her family. Her mom sets a big dish down in the middle of the table “hope you boys enjoy this home cooked meal, after this it will be nothing but freeze dried peas for the next two months”.

Alix picks at her food “I wish I could go with you guys”.

“Just you wait kiddo” her father nudges her playfully. “Something tells me you’ll have your own crew one day and that you’ll go to worlds unimagined” he holds up a piece of chicken proudly. “I bet you’ll be part of something that the entire universe will know about”. 

The next thing she knew she was watching the TV from the stairway hearing the worst news of her life. “The Galaxy Garrison Mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing; all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is indeed, a sad day for all humanity”.

Alix wasn’t satisfied with that news story, something was up. So it didn’t take long for her to take up the habit of sneaking into the Garrison. The guards were on the lookout for her but with just a hoodie for a disguise she was able to sneak in multiple times. On one sneak in she hacked into Mendeleiev’s computer. Her typing is interrupted by the lights suddenly flickering on. “You again, how did you get past the guards?” Mendeleiev barks stomping towards her.

“You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error, I saw the video feeds from your probes. There is no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos!” Alix snaps as Mendeleiev grabs her and moves her away from the computer.

“Those feeds are classified; I could have you charged with treason for looking into them”. Mendeliev shoves her outside the room 

“Where’s my family?” Alix snaps as guards grab her from behind.

Mendeliev ignores her “escort Miss Kubdel of the premises and make sure every guard knows she’s not allowed on Garrison property”.  
Alix grunts but the guards are much stronger than she is. “You can’t shut me out, I will find out the truth I’ll never stop!”

Back in the present Alix lets out a breath “okay talk me though it Alya”.

Alya relaxes slightly “the first thing you need to do is” she cuts off as Alix screams on the other end. “Alix, Alix are you alright? Please respond” Alya clenches her fists “I hate being so helpless”.

Inside Alya’s room Ella and Etta wake up from their nap and sniff the air. Something smelled off, they look at each other and nod. Ella flies up to a nearby vent and uses her teeth to unscrew it. They tuck their wings and rush though the vents. 

Alix and Markov had taken shelter behind a pillar while drones shot at them. She brings up the map and groans “my only way out is two floors up, seriously!” she peeks out and nearly has her head blown off. She yelps and taps on her wrist again “okay let’s try this”.

Alix rushes out from the pillar and jumps close to the purple lightning. A drone takes fire and the blast goes straight through the hologram. The lightning fires back and make the drone falls over broken. They spot the real Alix and fire at her but they’re too late. She shoots her hook and swings up to the vent. 

“Can’t believe that worked” Alix chirps and breaks though the exit vent into the training area. The peace doesn’t last as two more drones jump in front of them and start firing. Alix brings her shield up in time and the map icon beeped at her. She smirks “the maze, let’s see them get by this”.

She runs up the drones and slices the leg off the first one then slides under the next ones legs. The drone turns to fire right as she clicks her wrist and activates the maze. The drone’s body gets stuck between the walls and is sliced in half. The second one doesn’t explode but does get smacked around like a rag doll. It seemed it was doing the strategy of just run into walls until it found the exit.

Alix ducks to avoid the fire and slides further into the vents. Alix activates her jet pack for some speed only for the drone to shoot it. Of course she had to be right over a drop and plunged down the shaft. The drone looked down it and her grappling hook flies up and snags the roof above it. The drone takes fire down the shaft unable to dodge the grappling hook zipping back. It bangs the back of the drones head making it fall down the shaft. 

Alix times herself then jumps out into a side tunnel to avoid the falling drone. Alix stands up with a satisfied smirk. The robot explodes rocking the tunnels and Alix teeters and loses her balance. “Whoa, Whoa” suddenly there’s a weight on her back that pushes her back. Alix looks back and sees Markov assisting her “thanks Markov”. Markov makes a few happy beeps and they race back to the generator room. 

Back on the Balmera Ali had gathered the three with the rest of Ali’s family. The only one not thrilled by Max’s return was his father. He also appeared to be the only one related to Max. The grandma Balmeran had created her celebration soup in honour of his return. One Adrien found tasted kinda like potato soup but he knew better than to ask. With how alien food worked he was probably eating bugs or cave slime.

“So how many of you are down here?” Adrien asks setting his bowl down. The grandma takes that as request for more and refills it with a smile so sweet Adrien can’t ask her to stop. 

The one to answer has the same hoops in her ears making Adrian assume she was Ali’s mother “thousands at least. We live and work in these mines. We harvest crystals for Hawk moth”.

“Hawk moth” Adrien echoed looking down “that’s so sad that he’s enslaved an entire planet”. 

“Hawk moth may rule but we still have family” Ali’s mother gave him a small hug from behind. “That is where true happiness lies” Adrien can’t help but smile fondly at the interaction. 

“The akuma will destroy what’s left of this family if they discover these ones here” Max’s dad booms. The peaceful moment shattered like glass. “Outsiders to the Balmera only take and give nothing in return”.

Ali frowned and turned to Adrian and Fu “in the past, those who took the Balmera crystals would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange. But the akuma only take, it’s no wonder we can feel her suffering”. He places his hand on the ground and the rock faintly glows blue. The moans of the Balmera filled the room, similar to whale’s cries. 

Adrien puts his hand on the ground as if to try and comfort the living planet “I’m sorry for putting everyone in this situation, but we need a crystal before we can leave. We need a battle ship class crystal”.

Max’s dad chuckled dryly “there’s one down below but the akuma guard them heavily. Your quest is in vein”.

“Shocking” Adrien deadpans glancing over at Fu who looked just as impressed. 

“You can stay here until a new one grows, safe away from akuma eyes” Ali offered.

Adrien shook his head “we don’t have that kind of time; I have an injured friend who needs a magical healing thingy stat”.

“Felix, you go fix the pod while I do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with a plan” Fu orders climbing to his feet. Adrien nods and heads towards the parked pod. 

Alix slides down a shaft and takes a deep breath. She pops her helmet off and runs a hand down her short pink hair. Her memory fell to her first day at the Garrison. Her standing in front of a mirror with her hair in a giant pink towel “new school, new me” she mutters unwrapping the towel. She takes a good look in the mirror and nearly screams. “PINK! The bottle said this was blonde” she groans throwing the dye in the trash. 

At the Garrison Chloe and Adrien were in their orange uniforms checking out a team sheet on the wall. “I made it!” Chloe cries in delight “I’m a fighter pilot. Hasta la later Nath” she pretends to wave goodbye and does a victory dance. She looks kind of like an old man trying to be hip but she’s too happy to care. She leans her arm on Adrian’s shoulder and checks the board “and look, you’re my engineer”.

“Awesome, is that a ground job?” Adrien asks hopefully, if Chloe’s ground driving was anything to go by then being in a spaceship with her would be a nightmare. 

Chloe ignores him “and our communications officer is…Alex Gunderson?”

“Right here” Alix says from behind. The two turn to see a shorter cadet with bright shrimp pink hair in two pigtails. 

Chloe smirks and points to herself “well shrimp I’m Chloe your fighter pilot”.

“And I’m A…Felix, Felix Noir” Adrien catches himself and offers his hand for Alix to shake.

“Well as the cool leader I think we should start team bonding now…” Chloe keeps talking but Alix is no longer listening. Instead she’s focusing on Mendeliev talking to a guard nearby.

“Security for Galaxy Garrison’s mainframe is our first priority. It’s been breached once by a child no less, it cannot happen again”. The guard nods and Mendeliev moves towards them, in a panic Alix covers her face with her left hand. “Wrong hand cadet” Mendeliev huffs walking past, Alix quickly fixes it. 

Chloe waves her hand in front of Alix’s face “hello? Sushi? Dancing? Drinks? You in or what?” 

Alix shakes her head “sorry I don’t have time to mess around with you guys, see you in the simulator”. She pushes past Chloe and rushes to her room. 

“What is her problem” Chloe pouts and crosses her arms. 

In the present Alix spins the helmet than puts it back on. “You know Markov; I haven’t always been there for my team. But this time I will be, come on”.

In the smaller vents Ella slips past a metal beam easily. Her sister Etta gets her tiny antler stub stuck and cries out in panic. Ella licks her face until she’s calm enough for her to untangle the antler without harm. Etta butts her head against Ella’s in thanks and they continue to their destination. 

Adrien grunts opening the hood of the pod and tinkers away inside. The alien technology was still very new to him but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. Max had a better grasp and was working on some kind of improvement to the engine. Ali wanders up and leans on a rock, for a moment he just watches Adrien. Then he finally blurts “what is the sky like?”

“The sky, you’ve never seen the sky?” Adrien asks honestly shocked.

Ali nods and jumps up onto the pod “no, but sometimes at night. I sneak up as high as I dare and imagine what it looks like. You guys are so lucky to use this machine to fly up there and see new worlds”.

“Well it doesn’t have to be like this, you can be free too” Adrian says wiping his brow.

Ali tilts his head “free?”

“Yeah free, it means you can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, be what you want. No akuma masters to tell you what to do”.

Ali chuckles and pulls his knees up to his chest “it doesn’t make any sense, Hawk moth controls everything”.

“Not anymore” Max chimes in “remember Voltron?”

“A children’s tale” 

“It’s real” Adrian says proudly “I’m the cat paladin and Voltron is going to defeat Hawk moth”.

“Really” Ali lights up with the thought.

“Yeah we already kicked Max’s akumantized butt and now he’s back to lean and green” Adrian points to Max who just shrinks embarrassed. 

“That’s enough” Max’s dad stomps in and grabs Ali off the pod. “The cavern is our home, this will never change” he glares directly at Max making him shrink against the pod. “Your rebellious act ended up destroying our family, you should leave before you do anymore damage”. He drags Ali away not looking back at the Balmeran once called his son. 

Back in the castle Horrificator makes several croaking noises and clicks at a generator’s computer. Alix climbs a ladder out of its sight and plugs her wrist computer into a plug in. Horrificator makes a croak that sounds like the words “powering up” and the computer hums.

“Going up, up, up” Alix chirps raising the power bars to the red. “I don’t want to be touching a metal surface when this overloads”.

The computer screen displays a red danger symbol and Horrificator makes a concerned croak. Before she can react the generator fires a white electrical shock. Horrificator screams and falls to the ground while Alix flies down on Markov. She rolls when she lands and points her Bayard at the muppet creature. 

Horrificator hisses and grows to the size of Stone heart. Alix jumps out of the way of its tail swipe and fires her Bayard at it. Horrificator grabs it in her teeth and wraps her arm around it. Alix screams as Horrificator uses her Bayard against her and she’s thrown into the computer. 

Horrificator makes a mocking croak and stands on her back legs. Alix acts quickly and slides under her. The Bayard rope trips Horrificator and she teeters by the edge. Markov flies in and smacks her in the face. Horrificator latches out her tongue onto Markov desperately to hold on.

“Markov” Alix cries running to grab him. Markov makes a sad boop and tosses something at her before powering off. Alix can only watch as they both fall out of sight. She falls to the ground and picks up a blue chip on the ground. She puts it under her armour and goes to the computer where Stone heart was calling for Horrificator.

“She’s gone and your next” Alix bravely snaps into the communicator.

“You’ve slowed me down but this ship is mine. You will turn yourself over to me immediately” Stone heart orders as if losing his partner was nothing.

“Not happening” 

“Well then maybe your leader can convince you” 

Alix’s eyes widen when Marinette’s voice plays “what do you want?” 

“Your friend wanted to hear from you” Stone heart purrs stepping behind Marinette. Her hands were tied behind her with some kind of alien handcuffs. 

“Marinette” Alix cries before she can help it.

“Alix” Marinette’s pupils shrink “Alix don’t listen to-“

Her screams echo on Alix’s end. Alix’s eyes began to water as Stone heart spoke again. “You can make it stop, turn yourself in. Her suffering is in your hands”.

Adrien stepped off the pod wiping the dirt off his paws. “Alright ship’s ready to go” he puts his hand up for Max to high five but once again the message isn’t clear. He puts his hand down awkwardly and turns to Fu “so did you come up with a plan?”

“As a matter of fact I did” Fu says proudly.

Moments later the two have a drone head on top of a blanket. Adrien’s legs stick out the bottom and they nearly fall over. “Why am I the legs? I took down the guard I should be head” Adrian complains as they wobble over to the guards up ahead.

“Quiet, legs don’t talk” Fu hisses and clears his throat. “Evening gentle bots, shifts over, boss needs you back at the gaud shack” he says cheerfully to the guards.

“Verify identification code” the first bot orders.

“Right I didn’t want to have to do this but I’ll have to pull rank” Fu sticks an arm out to point at them but it’s upside down. “You two are in big trouble so hand over those blasters and ID cards”.

The guard’s point their blasters at them “verify identification code or be destroyed”.

“Right, right I got it…right HERE” Fu yanks the cloth off revealing Adrien who’s spinning his baton so quickly it’s a green and black blur. The guard’s fire and it bounces off it. They’re destroyed by their own blaster fire. 

Fu grunts and climbs off Adrien. They find the giant blue crystal and Fu gently places his hands on it. “What are you doing we need to hurry” Adrien cries looking back for more bots.

“I’m not going to pry it out of here like some Akuma monster. The Balmera is a sacred being, you have to communicate with it” Fu’s hands glow and the Balmera drops its hold on the crystal.

Adrien leans on his baton “pretty cool old man”. Suddenly a laser fire hits his baton sending it flying into Fu’s head. Fu falls to the ground counting some kind of Altean bird and Adrian finds they were cornered by a dozen bots. He groans and puts his hands up in surrender.

They were thrown inside a cage with a force field to keep them trapped. “Why couldn’t this suit give me cat like reflexes?” Adrian mutters pulling at his robotic tail. 

“I just hope Max is okay” Fu adds rubbing at his temples. The two perk at the sounds of footsteps and jump to their feet “someone’s coming”.

It’s not an akuma who appears but Ali. He presses the button on the other side of the cage and the force field goes down. “Get to your pod, the crystal is ready for departure” he orders as sternly as his cute little voice could manage. 

“How did you get the crystal?” Fu asks stepping out and rubbing his head.

“I was assigned to take it to the upper levels but instead I took it down. Soon they will discover my ruse. Time is short” Ali starts to run down the tunnel and the two follow him.

“Why are you helping us? You’ll get in trouble” Adrian says while he grabs his Bayard from the ground.

“Because your words touched my heart, I want freedom for all Balmera. And with Voltron maybe that can happen” Ali turns a corner and stops dead. The path to the pod was blocked by a bunch of guards with Max’s father out front. Max himself was on his knees in front of him with his hands tied behind his back. “No…” is all Ali can softly say.

Adrien growls and jabs his baton at them “how could you, you’re supposed to be his father!”

“This one sparked a rebellion that ended the life of my partner, I have no son” the Balmeran booms stamping his foot. Max whimpers but keeps his eyes shut tight.

“Why you” Adrian moves to attack but Ali stops him. 

“The Balmera will save us” he says getting on his knees and pressing his hand against the rock. The whale groans shake the walls and large rocks fall from the ceiling onto the guards. Max’s dad growls and moves to attack them himself but Max shuffles in front and trips him. 

Ali runs over to Max to untie him only for another guard to tie him in a purple glowing lasso. Adrien made a lunge for them but Fu grabs his shoulder “we need to go”. He grabs Adrian by the back of his armour and throws him into the pod. 

“We’ll come back for you, I promise!” Adrian yells to the two Balmeran trying and failing to fend off the guards. The pod lifts into the air and an akuma ship appears at the start of the tunnel.

“If we can’t shake these controls we might be back sooner than we want” Fu cries blasting the ship down another tunnel to the surface. 

Ella and Etta watch a single bot guarding the generator and nod to each other. Ella jumps onto the guards head and Etta bites its knee. It scrambles to get them off and loses its balance. The foxes have almost human smirks on their faces as the robot teeters into the electricity and explodes. Etta jumps up onto the computer and taps her paw against the pretty purple button.

Outside the castle the force shield finally falls. Alya cheers “she did it”. No time to waste they run inside. 

Stone heart’s stone ears shift at the sound of footsteps and he turns to see Alix outside the room. He roars and throws his arm at her. She rolls out of the way and takes off running with him giving chase. Beside the door the real Alix slips inside and runs up to Marinette. She looked beat up but was still conscious. “Marinette, hey it’s me Alix“ she screams and is yanked into the air by Stone heart.

“Did you really think your little hologram trick would work with me?” he growls. He turns to see Nathaniel and Alya running into the room. He turns to them with Alix in front “I wouldn’t-AH!” He’s shot from behind and drops Alix. Behind him Chloe smirks from behind her sniper rival and faints. Marinette stands up and charges towards him. He punches her back then steps back to avoid Nathaniel’s strike. Nath kicks his stomach and goes to slice his head. 

Stone heart grabs him before he had the chance and pins him across the room with the robot arm. Alix steps in and slices the purple energy disconnecting his attachment to the arm. Stone heart cries out in alarm and with fangs bared lunged for them. 

Alix gets her Bayard stabbed into Stone heart’s foot and zaps him with everything it’s got. Nathaniel goes to attack him again and Stone heart blocks it with his other arm. 

Alya types a few things on the computer “NOW!” 

Nathanial pushes his legs against Stone heart and a force field traps Stone heart with the purple crystal. He punches the shield but it wasn’t going to go down at any time. 

After the adrenaline had worn off Nathanial offers his hand to Chloe “you okay Chloe?” she grabs his hand but makes no attempt to stand. 

Chloe smiles warmly “we make a good team”. 

“Adrian is on his way with the crystal, we need to get to the med bay” Alya announces helping Marinette to her feet. Alix had used her Bayard to break the cuffs but Marinette was in no condition to carry Chloe.

Nathaniel pauses and lets out a slow breath. “Okay let’s go” he gathers Chloe in his arms and she giggles at him.

“Aw does this make me your princess?” she teases leaning her head against his chest. She sounds almost drunk then passes out again. Nathaniel finds himself smiling at her as they exited the room. That is until he sees Marinette flashing him a thumb up and his face heats up. 

Maybe an hour or so later Chloe is stripped of her armour and placed inside one of the med bay machines. “After a day in here she should be fully healed” Alya announces and giggles in delight as Ella and Etta try to hang off her ponytail. “And I can’t thank you two enough for what you’ve done” the foxes yip in return.

Another healing tube was almost ready for Marinette; she takes a moment to address Alix. “You did amazing out there Alix, I can’t help but think that maybe you’re meant to be part of this team…but I understand if you want to leave”.

Alix rubs the back of her neck “my dad used to tell me how close he was to his team members, they were like family. Now I understand what he was talking about”. She smiles proudly “I’m staying with you guys. Let’s stop Hawk moth for all of our families”.

“Great to have you back on the team” Nathaniel chirps from his position in front of Chloe’s pod.

“Yes its good you’re staying” Alya says with a tinge of mischief in her voice. Alix shrinks back as Alya approaches with a rather terrifying smile on her face. Ella and Etta had the same expression making her look like she had three heads “because I haven’t forgotten about you somehow knowing my fiancé’s name”. 

“Nino is going to kill me” Alix mutters as the rest of the team curiously step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for a moment trying to find characters for Shay and Rex. I had to resort to a made up character for Rex simply because I just couldn't find someone that would fit that didn't already have a part.


	6. Taking flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I completely overlooked when starting to write this was that I have to replace every Voltron Character with a Miraculous character. I had a few that were no brainers, but there's still a lot of characters left over.   
> If anyone has any ideas feel free to leave one in the comments, I'd love any suggestions you might have.

Being a ghost wasn’t all bad; there were a few positive sides to being trapped inside a giant turtle shaped war ship. For example you never had to worry about food or drink, and gravity was optional. Nino floated upside down with his legs crossed staring at the wall of the Kwami castle. He was already bored of the view but he supposed it was better than staring at the rock of the Balmera with slight changes every century. He drops down and finds a yellow piece of wood sitting on the chair. Alix had called it a pencil, a tool for writing and drawing. He moved to pick it up only for his hand to phase right through it. Ah yes there were many down sides to being dead as well, namely not being able to touch anything that wasn’t part of Wayzz. He waved his hand though the pencil like crazy then pouted. Quiznak he was bored.

The door to Wayzz opens and Nino vanishes from view. Finally he could mess around with Alix a little bit, last time he sat on her head for over an hour and she had no idea. But instead of Alix walking in Princess Alya stomps inside with one hand dragging Alix along. The rest of Voltron minus Chloe also step inside the cockpit even though it wasn’t really built for this many people. Nino flies to the roof so they wouldn’t touch him. He hated it when people stepped though him, made his form glitch out and gave him ghost cramps.   
Alya sits Alix on the pilot chair and puts her hands on her hips. Alix gulps and sits on her hands like a child in trouble. “Hey Nino” she calls nervously “I may have told Alya about you”. She pauses and Alya narrows her gaze on Alix, the girl shrinking in the chair. “And she wants to talk to you, like now”.

Nino sighs and moves down next to Alya. She looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw her, he tried to touch her hair only for his hand to pass right though. He could tell she was beyond pissed but at the same time ready to burst into tears at any moment. He took a deep breath and made himself visible.

“Holy space ghost” Adrian cries first to spot Nino appearing out of thin air. Nino almost went invisible again by how shocked everyone was staring at him. 

“Hey Alya” he says with an awkward wave. 

Alya’s lets out a battle yell and swings her fist though him. “How could you” she swings again and by instinct Nino shields his face. “Hiding from me, do you have any idea how much I needed you?” Alya slams her hand though him onto the controls. Her super strength dents it and causes Wayzz to make a sound of displeasure. 

“Now Princess, please be considerate to Wayzz” Fu steps in as her rage intensified. She rips off part of the chair Alix was still cowering on and chucks it at Nino. Since it was part of Wayzz the chair collides with Nino and sends him crashing into the wall. Alya grabs the chair piece again and with a battle cry moves to crush him with it. 

“Cool it Alya” Adrien steps between the two. Alya manages to stop her attack just inches away from his nose. The weapon hits the floor with a bang and Alya falls to her knees.

“Why Nino” Alya hisses through clenched teeth “why didn’t you tell me you were here? I spent the last few weeks trying to move on and you were right here the entire time”. 

“I wanted to tell you” Nino whimpers and Adrian steps aside so they could see each other. “But you can’t live in the past anymore. Our life on Altea is gone, I’m gone Alya” the ten thousand years of dealing with this reality helped Nino’s tone remain calm. Alya crawled up to him and held her hand over where his cheek was. Her touch went straight though him and made his face distort for a second. “I’m so sorry Princess” Nino tried to run his hand though her hair to no avail.

“So it seems Wayzz cared for Nino enough that he has captured his soul and is keeping it somewhere in his data” Fu rambles tapping at some of Wayzz controls. 

“Is there any way we can remove it? Can we revive him?” Alya jumps to her feet and joins Fu at the controls.

Fu’s eyebrows narrowed in pity “there are things about the Kwami even we still don’t know, to find that one piece in all that data”. He pauses not wanting to look at Alya’s face “and without a body…it would take a miracle”.

“Alya” Nino tries reaching out for them. 

“What I do know for sure is the stronger the bond Alix creates with Wayzz the higher the chance Wayzz will remove Nino altogether” Fu continues scratching his chin. “The Kwami   
will only allow one person to pilot them”.

“Then we’ll keep Alix away from bonding exercises, prevent her from bonding with Wayzz anymore then she already has”. Alya orders and ignores the look of guilt and hurt on Alix’s face. 

“Is that a good idea Princess?” Marinette steps up next to the two “you’ve told us how important it is to bond with our Kwami”.

“It will be…for now” Alya confirms looking away from Marinette. “We should all go check on Chloe, she should be almost healed”.

Marinette opens her mouth to say something but Alya leaves before she can say it. The crew slowly make their way out of the room with Adrian being last. He approaches Nino who was leaning against the wall looking deep in thought. “It was nice meeting you Nino, I hope we can be friends” he lingers just long enough to share a small smile with Nino then follows the others. 

Marinette stops Alya before she entered the healing room “are you sure you’re okay Alya?”

Alya’s tears have dried and now her eyes are pools of warmth “I understand your concern Marinette but I’m fine. If anything the possibility of getting Nino back will be something to keep me going, something to make these long and hard battles mean something”. 

“That’s what she said” Chloe blurts when they open the door. She’s out of the pod and sitting on the floor. “Man it feels like my seventeenth birthday all over again” she stretches and her knees give a loud pop. “Only this time there’s no cow on the roof” Adrien runs over to her and helps her to her feet. 

“You had me so worried” he squeals throwing her into a hug. 

“So like, what happened?” she asks as everyone else gathers excitedly around her. 

“We’ll tell you about it while you get something to eat, can you walk?” Alya offers her arm for Chloe to keep her balance. Her legs were still wobbly from being in the healing pod so long. 

A cheeky grin makes its way onto Chloe’s face “talking, eating, are you asking me on a date? Princess I had no idea you liked clams as well as sausage” everyone around her cringes. 

“Yep she’s okay” Alix groans as Alya tries to make sense of what she just heard.

“Classic” Nathaniel crosses his arms and turns away to hide his face. 

“Oh Chloe” Marinette slaps her forehead and keeps her hand over her lips long enough to get them under control. Chloe almost got her that time.

In the dining room Chloe sat though the team’s explanation with a bowl of food goop in front of her. Ella and Etta are on the table begging for a nibble. “And if Felix and Fu hadn’t gotten that crystal you wouldn’t have survived that explosion” Marinette says throwing the boys a warm look. 

Chloe can tell from the half second twitch of Adrien’s brow that the smile he wore was faked. So she takes the attention off him by using her favorite scapegoat Nathaniel “you guys were incredible, but it sounds like the foxes did more than you”. She points her spoon at the boy sitting on the edge of the table.

Betrayal, shock, and disbelief flash on Nathaniel’s face. “I punched Stone heart!”

“Yeah after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off” Chloe fires back nudging her bowl towards the foxes. 

“We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms” Nath throws his arms out and his voice cracks. 

Chloe leans back and crosses her arms “nope don’t remember, didn’t happen”. Nath just stares at her with his mouth ajar and there might as well be Linken Park playing in the background. Chloe satisfied with her work looks over to Alya “so what happened to Stone heart?”

“He’s frozen in a cryo-pod. We’re keeping him here in the castle” Alya explains pointing to the floor. Down below there’s a room filled with Cryo-pods with one containing the massive Stone heart. At first glance he appears the same but his skin is beginning to look softer, more fur and less stone. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Chloe asks as Etta slips under her hand for a head rub. 

“He’s too dangerous to be set free, besides we might get some info about Hawk moth from him” Alya states. Chloe can’t exactly argue with that logic so she stretches and stands up.

“So what’s the plan now?”

Adrien is first to speak up “We need to go back to the Balmera and save Max and his people”. 

“Always the hero” Chloe jokes slapping him on the back. Her smile drops seeing how serious he looked.

“When you see how Hawk moth has treated these people and destroyed their home” he clenches a fist. “They’ve been under his thumb for too long, they don’t even know what it’s like to be free. And that’s just not right!” his voice escalates in volume till he’s near yelling. He chokes down tears before continuing “everyone deserves to be free, and we’re going to free them. That’s what being a paladin of Voltron is all about!” 

Adrien wipes away tears before they could spill and Chloe gently touches his shoulder. “Adri-Felix” she corrects herself and he shakes his head. 

“No, if we’re going to be a team. There should be no secrets” he turns to the group watching them curiously. “I have a confession to make. My name isn’t Felix Noir, it’s Adrien…Adrien Agreste” he starts out strong but by the time he’s said his full name his eyes are squeezed tight. 

The team other than Chloe stares blankly for a moment. Then Marinette’s eyes widen “Adrien Agreste…wait you’re the son of the fashion icon Gabriel Agreste. The one who nearly went bankrupt trying to find you” Adrien nods unable to look her in the eye. “How could you do that to him? He has no idea you’re not even on the planet anymore” Marinette scolds stepping over to him. Her fists tight at her sides “don’t you understand he loved you?”

“Loved him like a dragon loves its gold” Chloe chimes in using her body to shield Adrian from Marinette. The two glare at each other until Adrien puts his hand on Chloe’s shoulder. He used looks alone to tell her this battle was his to fight. Chloe steps down but lingers close behind ready to provide back up if Adrien slipped.

Adrien looked Marinette in the eye “my father wasn’t the same after mom died; he was so scared of losing me that he started locking me up at home. My room became a prison. If it wasn’t for Chloe I might still be there”. He pauses for a moment and her face softens. “I know I hurt him but I will never regret running away”.

Marinette remains quiet long enough for Adrien to grow anxious. She then gives a soft smile and puts her flesh hand on his shoulder. Adrien flinches at first till he realised the touch was gentle. “I’m sorry Adrien, thank you for telling us the truth”.

“I hope this doesn’t change things between us” Adrien suddenly realises he’s being touched by the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. His face burns bright red “I mean that for like everyone not just you and me I ah ha”. Alya ends his suffering by getting to her feet. 

“It’s time we set the castle for launch. If we can free the Balmera then perhaps Max can assist us in finding my fiance's spirit in Wayzz”.

Chloe puts her hands up “whoa, whoa, hold it. The castle is a ship and there’s a space ghost? How long have I been out?”

In the command room Alya steps up into the middle of the room and two ball shaped control thingies pop out of the ground. She smiles and looks at Ella and Etta sitting on each shoulder “are you two sure you want to come? It will be a long time before you can return home”.

The twins yip and nuzzle Alya’s face. From outside the fox pack watches and begin their howl whistling. Ella and Etta join in but don’t leave Alya’s side. Alya smiles and gives the room one last sweep with her eyes. Everyone was seated ready for takeoff.

“Okay then. Activate interlock” Alya orders starting the launch sequence.

“Dynotherms are a go” Fu announces from his control panel more to the front of the room.

“Mega thrusters are go” Alya says as the rumbling from them is felt from down below.

“We are ready to depart this planet on your mark Princess”

Alya doesn’t wait “firing main engines for launch”.

Down below the foxes give one last howl as the castle launches off the ground. In seconds the castle has flown out of sight with nothing but crumpled rock and metal to remember it by. 

In Hawk moth’s main ship an akuma with a fatter build kneels before him. He has a bunch of purple fur looking like a mustache and a chin that could slice bread. “Sire, if capturing Voltron is the empires top priority. Then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet towards its last known location posthaste”.

The witch Mayura beside Hawk moth’s throne turns to him “Lord, after many years. The Komar experiment is finally ready. Soon we could have more miraculous at our fingertips then ever imagined. We must test it before moving the fleet”.

The akuma stands and tightens his fists at his sides “we don’t have time for your any more of your magic, we must move now”. If Mayura was bothered by how he spoke of her magic she didn’t let it show.

“Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships won’t stand a chance. We must be well prepared for the next encounter”.  
The akuma opens his mouth but Hawk moth bangs his fist loudly against his throne. The akuma kneels hoping not to face Hawk moth’s wrath. “I know the power of Voltron better than anyone, Mayura has my trust. We will perform her test” his voice leaves no room to argue. The akuma is dismissed and stomps over to another akuma in the hallway. This one wore a mask over their face.

“The witch has his ear. Keep sending our offer out to any scum in that area. I’ll capture Voltron on my own” he promises darkly.

Meanwhile back on the ship Adrien is pacing back and forth while the others sat around bored. “Okay so like, when we get there. Do we just go in blasting or do we land and have some kind of public address system like…” Adrien rambles dragging a hand though his hair. “Attention Akuma. This is Voltron, turn yourselves in!” He makes his voice robotic and strikes a pose. He looks over at the others who are watching him with various stages of amusement. “Sorry, blasting right?”

“Calm down Adrian” Nathaniel speaks first doing the calm down motion in sign language. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms “and yes blasting”.

“Eh can you blame him?” Marinette chirps with a teasing smile “it’s our first rescue mission. He’s excited”. Although she looks calm she also is freaking out on the inside. The moment of truth was just a few million miles away. She was suddenly the leader of the universe’s only hope. If she messed up even slightly it could result in the deaths of thousands of people. One misstep, one ill-timed strike and it was all over. Earth would be attacked and she’d never see her family ever again.

An alarm goes off at the computers snapping Marinette out of her thoughts. “Are we being attacked?” she blurts with every muscle going tense. 

“No, it appears to be a distress beacon” Alya says allowing Marinette to breathe. “It’s coming from a nearby moon; apparently their ship has lost power”.

“I wonder who it is” Alix says sticking her face against the window to peek at the large purple moon. 

Adrien crosses his arms “well whoever it is they can wait. Max is our first priority, we can check on them when we’re done”. Usually he would be all in for any kind of hero work but he promised Max he’d return to save them. 

“The Paladin code states that we must help all those in need” Alya is already adjusting the ship towards the moon. Adrien bites his tongue, no use arguing with a space princess.   
Chloe on the other hand has stars in her eyes “this is so cool! We’re like space super heroes on patrol. Fu, do we have like a theme song we could broadcast?” 

“Well no, but we could record you singing one and broadcast that” Fu says matter of factly.

“Perfect” Chloe takes a deep breath. “MIRACULOUS, SIMPLY THE BEST, UP TO THE TASK WHEN-“

Marinette shoves her palm against Chloe’s mouth “nope not doing that”. The rest of the crew breathe a sigh of relief, Chloe’s singing voice was about as scratchy as someone imitating a parrot.

On the moon’s surface two aliens and a robot are waiting outside a modest but junky ship when the almighty castle ship comes flying down. “Attention damaged aircraft, this is Princess Alya. We are coming to assist you”.

The purple skinned one with a pair of googles on her head nearly dislocates her jaw in disbelief “holy ship”.

The Paladins and Princess exit the ship to see what the problem was while Fu stays aboard to continue cleaning the ship from the Akuma gem’s influence. The purple skinned alien spoke first “you don’t know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Usually people don’t want to get tangled with those at arms with the Akuma”.

“You guys are fighting the Akuma?” Nathaniel asks raising a brow. 

The purple alien chuckles “well I don’t think Hawk moth is quaking in his boots at the thought of us. We do what we can”. She pats the head of the child alien hiding behind her legs. She puts a hand on her chest “I’m Nadja, my daughter Manon, and our cyber unit Alec”. The child alien shyly waves then clings to her mother’s pants. She had two pigtails that were black with icy blue tips sticking straight up like spikes. The robot looks like a mini fridge.

Alix bounces over to Alec “cool robot” she pokes at it gleaming with delight.

Marinette bends at her knee to be at Manon’s eye level. “You must be very brave to face the Akuma” Marinette smiles gently and Manon giggles softly. Marinette stands back up and to face Nadja “so was your ship damaged in a fight?”

“Yes, we’ve really been though it with the Akuma. Parts are hard to come by, we’re lucky enough to limp to this moon over a week ago. If you hadn’t picked up our distress signal then-“  
Her voice teeters as if she was about to cry. Alya steps up and offers her a comforting smile “we’re happy to help. I’m Princess Alya of the planet Altea, and from now on you won’t be fighting the Akuma alone. You’ll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side” she gestures to Marinette who can’t help but lift her chin proudly. 

Nadja glances over at Alix now planking on the robot and Chloe playing the classic “I tap your far shoulder so you look that way while I fake innocence” on Nath. “Uh, okay” she says with a strained smile.

“I don’t think she’s heard of us” Marinette leans over to Alya but is loud enough for everyone to hear.

“It has been ten thousand years” Nathaniel says and with lightning reflexes slaps Chloe’s hand before she could play the trick again. 

Chloe recovers from her sore hand and jumps in front of the two “okay Voltron is this giant robot made out of smaller giant robots”. She points to her wings “I’m the bee and we have matching outfits. And that’s the black cat, the turtle, the ladybug and the dick” she points to the corresponding Paladin ending on Nathaniel.

“We’re the peacock” Nathaniel growls.

“Cock, dick, what’s the difference” Chloe chirps ignoring the death glare Marinette sent her. 

Nadja clears her throat “Voltron sounds impressive, I’ve love to see it…him-uh them”.

“Why don’t we get to work on your ship? I’m sure you have places to be” Adrien says rather impatiently.

Nadja nods and opens her spacecraft’s interior “pretty much our whole flaxum assembly has been shot. I don’t know what kind of spare parts you have in your ship. I’ve never seen anything like it” she admires the castle ship like it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. 

Manon pokes Chloe’s leg to get her attention “what’s a dick?”

Chloe beams “well you see it’s a-“

Marinette slaps the back of Chloe’s head “it’s a nickname for Richard”. 

“That’s what I was going to say” Chloe whines rubbing her poor abused head.

“Give Adrien a list of what you need and Fu should be able to help him find them” Alya instructs ignoring Chloe’s fourteen year old mind set. 

Nadja waves Alec over and he leaves Alix to gather the broken parts. “I’ll come with you; don’t want you carrying all those things by yourself”. She attempts to follow Adrien into the ship but he stops her.

“Uh I don’t think so, you can wait out here” Adrien states rather coldly.

“Adrien, don’t be rude” Alya scorns like a mother.

“Oh I’m sorry” Adrien says in a way that he was anything but. “But the last time we let our defenses down a bomb was set off. Remember Chloe, you were almost killed”. 

“Oh yeah” Chloe mutters and wilts like she was trying to hide inside her suit.

Marinette stands beside Adrien “Adrien’s right, we need to be cautious”. 

The air grows tense and Nadja wisely backs up. “It’s alright, I take no offense. You have to look after your own out here”. Her eyes glance over to her child still chatting with Chloe. “Which you’re doing great at” she adds with a smile that was a bit too large.

Alec takes that moment to hand Adrien a large box of seemingly random parts. Adrien nearly falls over but manages to hold it.

Later the crew is gathered around a campfire waiting for Adrian to return with the parts. “Our planet was destroyed by the akuma and we were taken captive. We managed to escape, but not before I lost something” Nadja gestures to her metal leg. 

“I know how that feels” Marinette says holding her own metal arm. 

Adrien wheels over a hover cart of spare parts “well, I hope there’s some parts in here that will fit”. Nadja stares at him blankly. “To get your ship moving” he adds with his suspicion starting to take root. 

The lights come on “oh great, thank you” she stands up and rummages through the cart. 

“So what can you tell us about Hawk moth’s forces? Where are they concentrated?” Alya asks while Nadja hums and shakes a random pipe.

“Well his command ship sits right in the centre of the empire. He calls most of the shots from there and has his minions do his dirty work. Depends on who’s closest” Nadja looks away from the parts to face Alya. “This is the territory of a real jerk named Stone heart” she says his name like she was telling a scary campfire story.

“Oh, we’ve met” Nathaniel says crossing his arms. 

“How far away are we from the centre?” Marinette asks with one leg bouncing anxiously.

Nadja pulls a few faces trying to do mental math “we’re like on the fringes” she concludes as Adrien walks over.

“Hey sorry to interrupt but I think you guys are keeping Nadja from working” he stops his harsh tone seeing the disapproving looks from the others. “It’s just that we’re in a hurry, two hero’s named Max and Ali saved my life and I want to do the same to them and their people”.

“I understand, sorry” Nadja quickly returns to the cart. She and Manon lock eyes and Nadja points to Chloe with her eyes. Manon makes a butterfly shape with her hands and Nadja nods. 

Adrien pushes the cart over to the ship forcing Nadja to be separate from the group around the fire. Marinette puts a hand on his shoulder “hang in there kitty, we’ll be going soon. But I think Nadja may have useful info on the akuma”. 

She called him kitty; Adrien nearly fell over with a stupid grin on his face. Thoughts of Max and Ali scared and captured keeps him focused. “I just don’t trust this situation; I think we should just leave them with the parts and bug out”.

“Pardon me” Nadja approaches Adrien “could you hunt down a thermal pipe about yay long” she holds her hands out at about three centimeters. Adrien sighs but goes to find said pipe.

Nadja continues working on the ship and Marinette, Alya and Nathaniel linger nearby. “So are there any more freedom fighters? Any kind of organisation against Hawk moth” Marinette asks over the sounds of a wrench banging.

“Only those who haven’t been colonized yet or the lucky few that escaped like us” Nadja slides her googles on to get a closer look at some part under the ship. 

“We’re going to change all that” Nathaniel confidently states trying his hardest to look cool with the silly peacock armour. 

Nadja’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes “that’s good to hear, but I warn you. It’s pretty bad out there; you don’t know what you’re up against”. 

Chloe meanwhile sits on a large rock with Manon “so there’s only like five of us in the entire universe. So we’re kind of like real like super heroes”. 

“So cool” Manon feeds Chloe’s ego “but I don’t get it. The Kwami are ships? Are they like flying statues you ride in?” 

“No, no they’re like…magic but also super scientific and advanced” Chloe waves her arms trying to explain it. “They have all these super cool weapons and they’re lightning fast. The entire castle is like something out of a sci-fi movie!”

Manon has no idea what Chloe is saying but nods along anyways. “I wish I could see inside the castle, you’re a super hero that lives like a princess. It must be so cool” she pauses and fakes a pout. “But I guess the cat boy is in charge, you have to follow his orders”.

Chloe spits out a non-existent drink “who Adrien, I don’t have to listen to him”. Her bee antennae bounced with the spark of mischief.

Adrien pays Chloe no attention as she shuffles past him with Manon clinging to her back like a space koala. They slip inside and Chloe begins a makeshift tour where she mainly bragged about herself. 

“This place is amazing” Manon says as they reach the couch room.

“Yeah it’s something you get used to” Chloe humbly brags dragging a hand though her hair and whipping it proudly over her back. 

“It’s so huge, it must take forever to get to your kwami” Manon says and Chloe grins cheekily. She jogs over to the zip line station and Manon takes a moment to pull out a white doll with no features and tie it’s hands together with sting. Manon smirks and puts it in her back pocket. 

Manon clings to Chloe’s back as they zip down the way to the kwami. They land inside Pollen laughing and having a great time. Manon hops on Chloe’s lap “can we go around the moon? Pretty please”

Chloe’s smile fades “we should probably get back to the others; your mother might be worried about you”.

Manon pouts and reaches behind to grab her doll. She stops remembering she only has one shot at this; she had to make it count. Instead she pulls her best innocent face “yeah you’re right”. She turns away and smirks “maybe Nathaniel will give me a ride”.

Chloe as predicted freaks out. “What no way that’s ridiculous, what’s the point of having a kwami unless we take her for a spin. Buzz on Pollen”. Manon doesn’t have to act delighted as yellow screens light up. 

Adrien sighs and leans back from fixing the junk ship. A loud boom snaps his attention to the sky with Pollen launching off and creating a sonic boom. “Oh come on Chloe” he throws his hands in the air.

“Aw let them have some fun, Manon has been dealing with so much harshness lately” Nadja says sitting on a rock nearby. Despite the fact that her daughter is now in a war ship she seems pretty relaxed. “Thanks to you this ship is almost ready, and we’ll be out of your hair in no time” she adds and Adrien frowns. He holds up the “broken” part he had just replaced eyeing Nadja staring off in the direction Pollen flew.

Meanwhile in the ship of doom and gloom Mayura stands on a floating platform surrounded by four large pillars. On each pillar is an akuma wearing long dark robes much like hers. Their faces are hidden behind a long bird like mask. She lifts one hand into the air “begin the ritual, Droids of the four directions join us!”

One by one the Druids produce some kind of dark purple energy that hit Mayura’s hand. She grunts and forces the energy downwards. Outside the ship on an innocent planet some alien deer look up as the plants surrounding them shrivel and die. The entire planet changes from healthy lavender to a dead brown. Mayura grins and shows off two dangerous canines.

She approaches Hawk moth staring at a giant crystal like container with the green, white and lavender miraculous inside. “The Komar experiment was a success. We have gained an entire planets miraculous, a feat that normally would have taken us years”.

“Most impressive” Hawk moth purrs arms at his sides. “This will revolutionise the way we advance though the galaxy. Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power at our fingertips we can spend all our time hunting down and capturing Voltron”.

Back with the team Voltron Pollen glides over a pool of water causing a rainbow to appear behind them. “Like my piloting skills Manon?” Chloe asks making Pollen lean her wing into the water and cause a giant wave. 

“You’re amazing Chloe” Manon says pressing a button on her wrist tracker. 

Nadja’s wrist lights up with the same button and she pushes herself up from under the engine. “I think that about does it. Alec come co-pilot with me” she jumps up and both of them race into the ship. “Be back in a tic” she calls closing the door behind her. The ship takes off beautifully and shoots off in the direction of Pollen. 

The rest of Voltron stand in confused silence. “Uh” Adrien says putting a hand on the top of his head. 

Pollen has landed in front of the kinetic spring. Chloe and Manon are outside next to a pretty purple tree. “So what kind of things do you do for fun?” Chloe asks picking up a stone with intent to show off her rock skipping skills.

Manon has a sneaky smile “I like to play with dolls” she presents the white doll and concentrates on it. It glows purple then transforms into a voodoo style doll with a blonde ponytail and yellow armour.

Chloe’s jaw dropped slightly “oh cool it looks like-“

She cuts off as Manon slams the doll into the tree harshly. Chloe’s confusion turns to fear as her body moves against her will into the tree. Manon ties the string around a branch keeping it pinned there. 

Chloe growls unable to move her hands from the tree “aren’t you a little young for this kind of-“

Her question remains unfinished when the junk ship flies overhead and activates a beam that abducts Pollen. Manon runs over to a rope Nadja dropped for her “sorry Chloe, if it’s anything you are a good pilot”. The ship takes off leaving Chloe there dumbfounded.

Chloe tugs at her arms but there’s no use, she spots her helmet lying innocently just out of reach “oh quiznak”. 

“How many tics have they been gone?” Alix asks while sitting on a supply container and wiggling her legs cutely. 

“I don’t know I hope they haven’t broken down again” Alya says crossing her arms.

Chloe shows why she is the leg of Voltron by lying on her side and reaching for her helmet with her foot. She grunts and just manages to hook her toe under it and flick it close. S “Hey guys, a little help” she cries loudly. 

Marinette is first to respond “Chloe, Chloe what’s going on?”

Chloe groans “well I’m kind of chained to a tree”.

The seed of suspicion sprouts into the tree of “called it”. “I KNEW IT” Adrien cries throwing his arms to the sky.

“Where are they now?” Marinette asks already moving the team to their ships. 

“Uh space?” Chloe guesses.

Everyone is getting into their Kwami while Adrien continues to rant “I knew from the start we shouldn’t have trusted them. Like when I was replacing the thermal pipe sure it was cracked but none of the hardware was damaged.”

“Okay Adrien we get it” Nathaniel groans from the zip line section. 

“If the thermal pipe is cracked the entire assembly should be totally roasted, but no” Adrien continues now on the car ride portion of the long unnecessary drive to the kwami.  
“Okay we get it” Nath tries again this time louder. One hand holding his head up absolutely bored. 

“We should have had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So like then that’s when I knew there was foul play.”

“OKAY WE GET IT” Everyone else shouts including Alya, Fu and even Nino lets his annoyance be heard. Adrien flinches but shuts up as the Kwami shoot off into space.

On the junk ship Nadja looks over at Manon and gestures for her to stay hidden behind her seat. As soon as she’s sure Manon can’t be seen she takes a deep breath and presses the contact button. On the first ring the commander with the sharp chin picks up “Commander D’Argencourt, my name is Nadja. I understand you are offering a reward to anyone helping with the capture of the Voltron Kwami.”

“That’s correct; do you know where they are?” D’Argencourt speaks most coldly. Nadja fights a shiver that ran up her spine.

“Yes I know where the bee is, she’s in my ship” Nadja makes herself sound more cocky and confident then she feels.

The commander’s mustache twitches with his smirk “excellent. Bring it to me and the reward is yours.” 

“Just a tic, you see my crew and I may a checkered past. Some stolen Akuma merchandise may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it” Nadja bites her lip as the commander scowls. 

He waves her off with a delicate hand “I’m sure a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Hawk moth a Voltron Kwami. Is that all?”

“We’ll take the reward too” Manon throws her voice to make it seem like it came from Alec. Her mother pales and her voice get stuck in her throat.

“Of course, be on your way” the commander’s voice has a tinge of annoyance and he ends the call. 

He turns to his masked friend “send the nearest fighter squadron to the area of transmission. I’m not trusting bounty hunters with our prize”.

Nadja turns to Manon “I told you to keep quiet, what if he recognised akuma project puppeteer?” Manon flinches at the name and Nadja’s face softens. “I just don’t want them taking you away again, you know I’d do anything to keep you safe” Nadja jumps at alarms going off. She checks the back camera to see the other Kwami hot on their tail. 

Manon gulps “we’re never going to be able to out run them.”

“We’ll lose them in the Zolar field up ahead; I know it like the back of my hand” Nadja guns the engines and zips into a gigantic asteroid field.

The kwami are forced to stop just outside the asteroid field. “We’ll never get past this asteroid field” Nino called from beside Alix on the still slightly broken chair. 

“Maybe I can bust though” Alix cries slamming Wayzz into the nearest one expecting it be destroyed. Instead it bumps against a bunch of them and makes the way even tougher. “Nope that was wrong, bad idea” Alix doesn’t dare look at Nino for fear of the disappointment he surly wore. But he’s actually biting his hand trying not to laugh.

Marinette knows exactly what they need “Nath, you’re the only one who could possibly fly though this. Get in there and flush them out.”

“You got it, see you on the other side” Nathaniel blasts into the asteroid fields. With his skill and his Kwami’s agile frame he makes it look easy to dodge the asteroids. He runs along a giant one and spots the junk ship up ahead. With perfect timing he jumps towards them right before two asteroids blocked his path and crushed him.

Nadja spots him on the cameras “no way, Alec activate weapons!” The robot boops panicked but does as ordered. 

Nathaniel dodges the laser fire easily and fires his own mouth blast in return. It hits and makes the section of the ship with the bee rumble and shake.

“He’s gaining on us” Manon cries unable to take her eyes off the screens. Nadja flies straight towards an asteroid with Duusu closing in on her. At last second Nadja moves away hoping Nathaniel would crash. Unfortunately for her the peacock activates its blasters in its wings and feet to avoid the rock and continue chasing. He gets right up to them and activates a blade in Duusu’s beak. Before they can even think to move he slashes their weapons leaving them helpless.

Out of options Nadja whips her head over to Manon “MAKE A DOLL OF THE RED HEAD NOW!” 

“But I’ve never made one from this far away” Manon cries trying to hold back tears. 

“You have to try” Nadja ordered almost slamming the ship into an asteroid. Duusu fires again and hits the left engine. Manon pulls out a white doll and tries to concentrate with the alarms. “MANON PLEASE” Nadja screams losing control of the ship and falling out of the asteroid field. Duusu was right behind them ready to give the final blow. 

“MANON” Nadja unbuckles herself and throws herself on Manon. Duusu’s talons pierce the metal and grab hold of the ship. With her wings blasters extended Duusu slows the ship to a stop. Nadja looks back at the window to see the other kwami ships staring at them. Manon lets out a sob and wraps her little arms around Nadja.

In Duusu Nathaniel laughs in delight “yes, hey Chloe. I got your Pollen back.”

Chloe though his communicator lets out a sigh of relief “Thanks Nath. Now can you come unchain me?” she adds hopefully. 

Nathaniel smirks cheekily “what’s that? I uh…you’re cutting out. I c-c-can’t hear you.” 

Chloe’s annoyed growls are his reward “Nathaniel don’t you dare leave me like this, I thought we bonded.” There’s no sound on Nathaniel’s end and she starts to panic “please don’t leave me!”

After landing and rescuing Chloe the Voltron team stands in front of Nadja, Manon and Alec sitting in a pile. Manon is curled up on her mom’s lap and Nadja has one hand stroking her pigtails which were slowly turning purple like Nadja's. 

“Since your ship really doesn’t work now you’ll have to wait here for rescue” Nathaniel states crossing his arms yet again. 

Nadja slowly looks at them “thank you…for sparing our lives.”

“We should get to the Balmera now and save Max and his family” Adrien says turning away.

“You may not believe this, but I hope you do defeat Hawk moth” Nadja leans back to see her daughters face. The last remaining drops of corrupted miraculous left Manon leaving her daughter the way she was before the akuma attacked. “A life time of fighting the akuma leads us to where we are today.” The team share a look but do not respond. They enter the castle without a word and take off leaving the family with supplies to last a few months. 

Back in doom and glooms ville Mayura stands tall upon hearing a knock at the door to her lab. “You wanted to see me?” an akuma asks with his face in shadow.

“Yes I did” Mayura picks up a canister of corrupted miraculous. “All this miraculous will turn you into the strongest most horrifying fighter ever created. One that even Voltron will not be able to defeat.”


	7. Return to the Balmera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to mention before we begin. One I've decided to only do season one of Voltron for now and return to this once one of my other works is finished. It's just too much work to work on three projects at once and it will give me time to give everyone a part.   
> Two I will be traveling with developing worlds in May and won't be back until June. So the next chapter won't be for awhile.

Return to the Balmera   
The castle of Kwami makes its way over to the green and brown Balmera planet. “We’ll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmeran from Hawk moth’s grasp will not be easy” Alya states as a princess should, calm and collected.

Chloe has yet another dumb smile on her face “so what’s the plan? We go in there and” she waves her arms like she was shooting lighting out of them “pow, pow, pow!” She puts her hands on her hips “and free the prisoners.”

Nathaniel side eyes her “what was that noise?”

Chloe’s cheeky smile only grows “laser guns.”

“No Chloe I think you mean” Adrien steps in and holds his arms in front of him while making a charging noise in his throat. He pulls them back blowing air out of his mouth like a rocket ship “ka-pow.

“That sounds like fireworks” Chloe deadpans.

Alix goes next “technically they’re more like ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo” she mimes holding a gun and firing it. 

“Okay enough of the bad sound effects” Marinette steps in as leader to Alya’s relief. “Besides they’re more like blam, balm, balm!” She gets on her knee pretending to be holding a larger weapon.

“Paladins, focus” Alya warns.

Adrien drops his goofy smile and gets serious “besides, we can’t shoot at the Akuma. This Balmera is like alive, and from what we’ve seen it’s not in good shape.”

Fu brings up a close up of the Balmera and of one of the mining buildings. “Yes, it’s an atrocity what the Akuma have done to this grand beast. Stealing its crystals, it’s very life force, without ever preforming the energy ritual to heal it.”

“Okay so we can’t go in guns a blazing. Plan B, we figure out a way to draw the Akuma to the surface to defeat them there.” Marinette looks to her team for ideas.

“OH I got it” Adrien says waving his hand cutely “we take out the big mining things and the Akuma will have to fly out to defend it. We fly in the tunnels and Voltron wins!”

“But how will we know if there are any left in the tunnels” Marinette asks looking over to Alya.

Alya brings up a hologram of an egg shaped device “we can track the Akuma and Balmeran using the Bio thermal, Life Indicator Point Technology.”

“Oh Blip tech” Alix chimes in eagerly. Alya looks at her lost and Alix quickly adds “it’s an acronym.” 

Alya shakes away any questions she may have had, bigger things right now. “One of you will have to fly around the Balmera and drop these into the shafts on each side.” She pulls up a hologram of a blank ship doing what she said “then we’ll be able to see both Akuma and Balmeran, there are already sensors in your suits.”

“Nino and I just modified Wayzz with the invisible maze’s clocking ability. We should be able to fly around unnoticed” Alix volunteered. 

Fu brings up a shot of the Balmera surface where a gigantic purple building sat. “That’s the main generator, if you take it down it will severely weaken their defenses.”  
“We’ll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the castle’s defenses weakened from Stone hearts crystal we won’t be of much help” Alya states.

Marinette flicks her earrings and the suit covers her “I’ll handle the big one, Chloe, Nath, Adrian you take out the rest of the mining rigs around the area.” 

Adrien throws his arms out “alright let’s do this, let’s kick some alien butt!” Chloe and Alix join him in posing with their suits while Nathaniel stands to the side refusing to do anything but cross his arms.

Once everyone is in their kwami Chloe is bouncing in her seat “do you think once we free them the Balmeran will throw us a parade?”

Nathaniel’s position in his kwami shows up in a video feed to her left. “It’s not about us Chloe; it’s about freeing prisoners from Hawk moth.”

Chloe pouts “yeah I know that it’s just” Pollen suddenly blasts forward cutting her off. 

The kwami fly in formation as they approach the Balmera. The Akuma structures light up and start firing. Marinette’s overthinking is calmed by Tikki’s presence “okay guys this is it. Remember the Balmera is a living creature. Pinpoint only the Akuma installations and not the surface.”

Wayzz breaks from formation “indicating cloak” Alix says as the turtle seemingly vanishes from view. It flies over to one of the giant mining holes and drops one of the Blips down into it. The act kind of reminds Alix of sea turtles dropping off their eggs at the beach. 

Chloe fires the stinger and takes out a small Akuma structure and Adrien uses Plagg’s claws to carve a nice hole in another. Marinette zooms in one the largest one with an attack that looks like a three petal flower. “Now how am I going to take this out?” Marinette asks herself aloud. Her answer is Tikki projecting an image of her back. “Wing blades, nice” Marinette smirks activating them.

A tiny bit of insect wings with sharp edges peek out from Tikki’s red shell. Marinette flies by the structure jamming the blade against building making it collapse and explode. 

“All sensors delivered” Alix announces. Back on the castle a large hologram appears in front of Alya and Fu. 

A power generator with an attached weapon blasts a huge beam at Plagg which is easily dodged. Adrien tries out a button Plagg brought up and a black beam of energy shoots out of Plagg’s mouth. It hits the generator and the metal literally rots away. “Whoa did you guys see that?” Adrien squeals “I got a rotting beam!”

“Man I want something like that” Chloe jokes only for the akuma building to start falling over from its own weight. Nath springs into action and catches the building in Duusu’s talons before it could hit the weakened Balmera. He grunts from the weight and the engines strain. Chloe zips under it “hold on Pollen knows what to do.” 

A yellow beam fires out of Pollen’s stinger and takes on the form of crystal honey. It covers the building and to the ground below. Nathaniel lets go and the piece remains in place.   
“Ha these powers are super sweet, like me” Chloe chirps.

“Great job team” Marinette says flying back to meet up with the other kwami.

They’re waiting for like three seconds when Chloe blurts “are they coming up or what?”

“Yeah I remember there being a lot of them last time” Adrien admits.

Alya scans though the map she now had and finds a room filled with red blinkers “we’ve located a hanger filled with akuma fighters just below the surface. Someone has to get down there before they launch.”

Marinette frowns “they’re luring us down but we have no choice. Nathaniel, Chloe you guys hit the hanger. Adrien, head to the prison to rescue Max and the other Balmeran. Alix and I will track down the other soldiers.” The kwami split up to do the tasks Marinette ordered.

In our once an episode cut to edge lord town the helmeted akuma approaches his commander. “Commander D’Argencourt we have word from the troops on Balmera X-95 Vox. The informants were right, Voltron is there.”

The commander turns to him with an evil grin “perfect, everything is going according to plan.” 

“How do you wish to proceed? Shall we inform Emperor Hawk moth?”

“Contact sub command Simon. His fleet is awaiting my command” D’Argencourt puts his hands on his hips. “Tell him it’s time to attack, I will update the emperor.”

Back with Voltron Pollen lands in a large shaft and drops out a smaller motorcycle with Chloe riding it. As she enters the tunnels Pollen activates her protective shield. Nathaniel drives beside her and they reach the shaft Alya had marked on their maps. 

They ditch the hover bikes and enter on foot into the next narrow tunnel. They hide behind some rocks and look over the hanger. “The entire hanger is only being guarded by a few sentries” Nathaniel takes out his Bayard “let’s go!”

Chloe grabs the back of his suit “whoa, whoa, whoa cool your jets Nath! Don’t you remember all that stuff about this Balmera being a sensitive animal?”

“Oh right” Nathaniel mutters allowing Chloe to shove him back behind the rocks. 

Chloe puts on an: I told you so expression “see we can’t just blow things up like a psycho.” 

“You got a better idea?” Nathaniel challenged.

“I do” Chloe pointed to a purple room above the ships “we sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That’ll trap the ships in.”

“That” Nathaniel’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Actually….is a better idea” it seemed impossible but here he was. They climb up to some beams to crawl over to the control room without triggering the guards. 

Back on the castle Alya looks away from the blue and yellow dots to the black one zooming though the tunnels.

Adrien feels like he’s cosplaying a Durarara character with his cat ears and hover bike. “Hey Alya, Fu what’s my location? All these tunnels look the same I-I can’t remember where the prison is.” 

Fu checks the map “you’re on the right path; turn right at the next tunnel.” He looks over to where Adrien was going and several butterfly icons with one stripe in their wings shows up. “Once you get there you’ll have to disable the energy doors. Careful it looks heavily guarded.”

Meanwhile above the control centre one sentry guard watches over the many buttons. Above Chloe and Nathaniel’s voices can be heard slightly muffled. “No it’s over here” Chloe insists.

“I know what I’m doing” Nathaniel’s sword stabs through the roof and cuts a circle above the sentries head. Chloe kicks the circle in and lands on the sentry. It crumbles to pieces under the weight. Nathaniel jumps in and they both crouch. 

“Keep an eye out for those guards; I’ll see if I can find a way to shut the hanger doors.” Chloe whispers and Nathaniel nods. She slips over to the computer and instant regret crosses her face. She presses some random buttons and gets nothing. “Ah this stupid thing is all akuma garbage” she snaps.

“Let me see” Nathaniel gently pushes her aside and looks it over. He finds a flat scanner about the size of a hand. The suit slides off his hand and he places it on the scanner. The purple light blinks green and the bay doors slowly close.

“Whoa how’d you do that?” Chloe grabs the back of his shoulders looking at the controls. 

Nathaniel watches the suit cover his hand again “I just put my hand on it.”

Adrien pulls up to the door and chucks his Bayard towards three guards. It hits the first one and flings back like a boomerang. Adrien catches it right as the other two begin firing. Adrien stops his bike and fires the laser guns on the sides. The sentries go down and he lets out a slow breath of air. “That was way too easy. I do not have a good feeling about this.”

He picks up an arm from one of the bots and places it on the hand scanner. It flashes green and the door opens. He poked his head in to see Ali’s and the rest of their family inside. “Adrien, you have returned” Ali cries and jumps to his feet. The family aside from Max’s father rush to greet him. Ali bumps his head against Adrien’s helmet like a goat. 

Adrien stumbles back from the sudden hit but recovers “I promised I’d be back, we’re here to help.” He looks them over to see ones missing “where’s Max?”

“Our life may not have been perfect but we had our family” Max’s father booms stepping towards Adrien. “You arrival left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started they took him away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know they finally finished him off.”

“Paladins, can you hear me?” Alya asks though the communicators. Adrien’s fake ears twitch and the inner ear faintly glow green. “The Akuma troops are moving down the tunnels, it looks like they’re going to the center.”

“They must be heading for the core, that’s where they’re holding Max” Adrien runs over to his bike. The Balmeran family heads off in another direction. 

Marinette is on her own cool floating bike darting down the tunnels. “They’re drawing us in for an ambush, but we don’t have a choice if we want to save Max. We have to follow, Chloe, Nathaniel get to the core. I think we’ll need everyone together for this fire fight.”

Chloe heads out of the control room “copy that, we’re on our way.” Nathaniel swipes the computer with his Bayard and follow after her. Chloe pulls out her Bayard once he’s passed her and fires on the door lock. 

With Alix she follows a tunnel on her bike until she’s forced to a stop. “Looks like you’re in an area too narrow for your bike” Alya says. 

She could see that thank you very much. Alix resists a sarcastic comment and jumps off her bike “proceeding on foot.”

She slips inside and hears footsteps up ahead. She hides behind a wall and readies her Bayard. She waits for them to get closer and pounces.

“Girl wait, those are Balmeran!” Alya cries and Alix stops seconds before knocking a kid Balmeran out. Alix relaxes and gives what she hopes is a friendly smile. The Balmera suddenly shakes and whale groans echo around them. The kid’s eyes widen and they start to run. One trips over a rock where inconveniently a boulder is about to fall from the roof. With the help of her jet pack Alix runs in, scoops them up and makes it to the other side safely. 

Alix waves the kids away and clicks on her helmet “hey guys, be careful, the Balmera is unstable.” 

Nathaniel and Chloe run into a squad of Akuma sentries that immediately fire at them. The Balmera moans from the lasers hitting the rocks the two hid behind. “Their shooting is destroying the Balmera, we have to do something” Nathaniel yells over the blasts.

“Well we can’t fire back, that will just make it worse” Chloe winces at the cries of pain from the Balmera. She looks around the room and her eyes catch a ladder that lead to an above path that ended right over where the baddies were. A perfect plan forms in her head. She turns to Nathaniel and explains her plan without using words to expose them. She pointed to him and then mimed climbing up a ladder. Then she made a walking person with her fingers towards the baddies and then did some ninja chops. 

Nathaniel shrugs having no idea what the heck Chloe was trying to say. He looks around the room and spots the ladder behind him. He smiles and points to it like it was his idea. Chloe resists clobbering him as he climbs the ladder. 

Chloe jumps out from the rocks and waves her arms like a mad lady “nah, nah, nah boo, boo!” The sentries share a look of confusion then continue firing. Chloe brings up her shield just in time. 

Nathaniel jumps from above and uses his sword to slice through the sentries. Chloe smirks and throws him a thumb up. 

Adrien rushes into the core and finds Max suspended from the ceiling with his arms and legs tied together by chains. His mouth was covered with a muzzle. Adrian frowns at the lack of anyone else in this supposed ambush but moves to free Max anyway. “Hey Max, hope you’re not too tied up at the moment” Adrian jokes putting one end of the baton on the ground. It extends and lifts Adrien up to Max. Using his lock picking skills he frees Max from the chains and helps him to the ground. Max works on taking the muzzle off as Marinette and Alix run into the room. 

“Not much of an ambush” Marinette notes putting her hands on her hips. Chloe and Nathaniel run in from another door that slams shut behind them. The other doors slam shut trapping them all inside. 

“More like a trap” Adrien says and Max throws his muzzle to the floor.

“The akuma knew you were coming” Max says without emotion “they used me as the bait, I’m sorry.”

“How did they know” Alix asks looking around the room for anything she could hack.

Adrian makes a fist “Nadja, she must have told them.”

Marinette puts a hand to her chest and takes a deep breath, then exhales and pushes the hand away. “We need to find a way out of here” she says calmly. 

Chloe crosses her arms and clicks her earpiece “Alya would it have killed you to tell us it was a trap?”

“Sorry Chloe we’re a bit occupied up here” Alya grunts with her hands on the ball shaped controls. “We’re completely surrounded by Akuma and taking heavy fire.” The ships barrier is up and the constant silent explosions cover the entire ship. 

Fu at his controls looks back at her “Princess, our particle barrier won’t last much longer”. 

A large explosion makes them both fall to their knees. “Paladins you need to get out of there as soon as you can!” Alya cries through gritted teeth.

Chloe groans and sticks her lips out in a pout “great we’re going to die down here without a single victory parade.”

Alix and Nathaniel roll their eyes. Max and Adrien slap their foreheads. Marinette sighs “keep it together guys” Chloe sulks further. “Alya we’ll be right there.”

Max looks over at the glowing core of the Balmera, an orange mass with blue holes at the top that were almost bug like. “Maybe my people can help.” He places his hand on the core and a green vibration rumbles in the room. “The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends the message to those in the tunnels” he explains closing his eyes.

“Are you sure anyone will be able to hear your…hand from down here?” Nathaniel asks.

“The Balmera will deliver the message” Max answered with complete confidence. His hand and the core glow. The Balmera lets out a wail loud enough to shake its walls.  
The Balmeran family are walking aimlessly through the tunnels when the Balmera’s wail reaches them. Ali put his hand on the ground and gasped “it’s a message from Max!”

“He’s alive?” Max’s father can’t hide his emotions from his voice. It was a mixture of surprise, delight and relief.

“The paladins of Voltron went down to the core to save Max…and now they are all trapped” Ali repeats the message aloud.

The delight fades as quickly as it appeared “then they are all doomed” Max’s father says without emotion.

Ali grits his teeth “this would never have happened had you not conspired against them. We have to take action like the black cat said.”

“But how do we rise against our Akuma overlords?” Max’s father growled and stepped towards Ali. He expects him to back down. Ali instead stands tall and stares him down. 

“What choice do we have? The akuma have taken all the crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now” Ali’s voice is calm and sturdy. 

“But Balmeran have never fought” Max’s father pointlessly argued. 

“Then it’s time we did” Ali replies “You taught me that without family we have nothing and Max is our family. We can’t do nothing while the paladins risk everything to save us. We have to do our part.” Max’s father pauses but after seeing the rest of the family nodding he puts on a soft smile and nods. Ali smirks and takes the leader role. 

With the castle a squad of fighters break off from attacking the castle and fly to the Balmera. “They’re heading down into the tunnels” Fu states then gasps “they’re going to steal the kwami”.

“Paladins your kwami are in danger get to them now” Alya orders right as another alarm goes off.

“Somethings locked on to us” Fu says watching several fighters’ part to the side. An akuma warship warps between them.

Alya’s mouth drops at the sight. They needed Voltron, they needed Voltron now! “Paladins do you copy, there’s a battle cruiser locked onto us, if it fires its ion cannon I don’t think we’ll survive.”

Chloe responds while pacing back and forth “we’re trying Alya. Max is pressing his hand against the wall which vibrates to the other rock people”. She stops pacing and shrugs “sign language but with rocks? Rock music?” she shakes her head “anyway we copy”.

Marinette taps Max’s shoulder “are you sure the Balmera is sending the message?” she asks as politely as she can. Max doesn’t reply but scrunches his face concentrating. The rock surrounding one of the doors glows blue and crushes the akuma door. It falls down and reveals the Balmeran family on the other side.

“Ali” Max cries as Ali runs up to them. They do the head bump thing and Ali points to the exit.

“Make haste, we know a shortcut” 

Marinette as the responsible parent has everyone else exit first and leaves last. She clicks her earpiece “on our way Alya.” 

Marinette both looks and feels like an epic superhero as she approaches Tikki on her motor bike. Two fighter jets were using a purple beam to try and lift it off the ground. Tikki makes a small hole in her shield to allow Marinette inside. Tikki’s eyes flash as Marinette takes the pilot’s seat. Tikki starts spinning so quickly the spots blur into black lines. The akuma fighters are torn apart as Tikki blasts towards the surface.

“Did everyone get to their kwami in time?” Marinette asks. The rest of the kwami quickly make their way out 

“Who do you think you’re dealing with a bunch of amateurs?” Chloe smacked into a mining structure from not paying attention. 

“Do you want me to answer that?” Marinette smirks as Pollen shakes the metal off. 

“No” Chloe moans.

The fighter jets charge them and the battle begins. Marinette uses her wing blades to slice through three ships creating massive explosions. Nathaniel clumps up several ships in Duusu's talons and throws them to the side. Adrian uses his rot ray on several more and Chloe uses the honey beam to freeze some in the sky. The explosions decorate the sky like fireworks. 

“Adrian, watch out” Alix cried and flies over top of Adrien. Wayzz’s shell blocks the laser fire easily. 

“Got you covered kitty” Marinette chirps activating the wing blades and spinning like a top. The fighter jets are ripped apart. 

“Thanks guys” Adrian has the dumbest smile on his face watching the ladybug fly off and preform a cool maneuver to get two jets to collide into each other. 

Up above the war ship reveals its cannon and it starts to glow. “Divert all shields to the bow” Alya orders quickly. The castle’s barrier shield moves towards the front moments before the ion cannon fires. The ship groans under the stress and the windows show nothing but purple and white light. “Paladins we need you now, five more ticks and we’re finished!”

“You heard her majesty” Marinette flies the kwami in formation “let’s form Voltron!”

One anime transformation sequence later and Voltron takes to the scene rising from the clouds. It shoots up and grabs the bottom of the battle cruiser. Everyone gives a war cry as they push the ship and make it fire above the castle.

Fu’s life stops flashing before his eyes “now’s our chance princess”. 

Alya brings up a projection of the weapons “full power on the blasters, locked onto target” she points two fingers at the ship “FIRE!”

Down below Max and Ali watch the blue beam almost slowly makes its way over to the ship. Voltron waits until last second to get out of the way. The beam hits and the ship is no match for it, it cuts through like butter. There’s a pause then the ship explodes in a massive fireball. All surrounding fighter ships are destroyed in the blast.

“YEAH” Nathaniel and Adrian cheer.

“Nice shot princess” Alix complimented. 

“The parades back on!” Chloe cheers.

Back in Hawk moth’s ship Commander D’Argencourt kneels before Hawk moth’s throne. Hawk moth had not been pleased with the commander’s actions. He claimed D’Argencourt was only after his own glory and not for the empire. The Commander only scowled and bit his lip. Perhaps there was a dash of truth to that but truly all he wanted was glory to the empire. He had full confidence his fleet could take down Voltron once and for all. He would take the praise and reward for being the Commander to do so with a humble head.

A solider on the intercoms reports “the akuma fleet and all sentries on the Balmera have been destroyed”.

The Commander’s face distorts to shock so quickly a smashing mirror sound effect may as well be included. “No! How could this be?” He looks back to Hawk moth with his yellow eyes wide “Lord Hawk moth I will do all I can to recapture Voltron in the name of the akuma.”

Hawk moth raises his hand “enough D’Argencourt, I have plans you cannot comprehend”.

Back with Voltron both the castle ship and Voltron slowly make their way to the Balmera surface. “Mission accomplished” Nathaniel says.

“And just in the tick of time” Alya says studying some Altean screens in front of her. “Our defenses are low and we’ll need to fully recharge.” No sooner had she begun typing something did the alarms start blaring again.

Fu checks his screen “there’s an unknown object incoming, it’s going to crash into the Balmera!”

Voltron can only watch as the object slams into the weakened Balmera and comes to a stop a football field away from them. It was Akuma tech but nothing like a ship. It was triangle shaped and had a large butterfly painted on the front. 

“What the heck is that?” Chloe blurts.

“Trouble” Marinette answers.


End file.
